


Rogues in Remnant

by rymac0513



Category: DCU (Comics), RWBY, The Flash (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymac0513/pseuds/rymac0513
Summary: After an encounter with a speedster, The Rogues are pulled into a wormhole that shot them out into the world of Remnant. Will they continue their villainous ways? Or will they become the heroes The Flash always knew they could be? Probably a little bit of both.





	1. Brooklyn

BROOKLYN

It was midday, just like any other of their heists. The Rogues were checking their weapons to make sure they didn’t malfunction during the job. They had just escaped Iron Heights before James Jesse destroyed it.  
“Is everyone ready to go?” The leader, a man wearing a blue and white parka, with two purple guns hanging from a yellow belt, Captain Cold, asked  
“We’re ready.” A man in white with orange trim answered. This is Heat Wave, Captain Cold’s number two.  
“Alright let’s roll.” Captain Cold said. Kicking in the doors to the bank, Captain Cold waved his Cold Gun around and shouted,  
“Attention, ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery! Get on the ground, stay there, and nobody gets hurt!”

 

When the security guards attempted to apprehend them, Weather Wizard blew them away with a gust of wind. Another group of security guards pulled their guns on the group. Before they could Mirror Master used his Mirror Gun to turn their guns into glass. Mirror Master then disappeared and reappeared in the reflection of the glass on the guns, before his arm reached out of the glass and knocked out the guards. Heat Wave made his way to the vault and started to cut through it with his handheld flamethrower that burned at least 900 degrees hot. They heard it before they saw him.

 

BOOM 

 

It was the sound of the sound barrier being broken.  
“He’s here already?!” Mirror Master, shouted.  
“There’s no way he could have found us!” Weather Wizard said.  
The Rogues held fast. Heat Wave continued to cut through the vault door. Captain Cold stepped up, flipped a switch on his gun, pointed it at the door and fired. 

 

Krrrngg. 

 

While it looked like nothing came out the end of the gun, The Rogues knew better. Snart had just fired his cold field, an area of absolute zero that would stop nearly anything in its tracks, but what came through the door wasn’t nearly anything. In an instant there was a blur of yellow and red, with red lightning trailing everywhere… 

 

It was Kid Flash.

 

“Y’know, Flash would say you guys are too dangerous to fight alone but you don’t seem too tough to me.”  
“Oh great,” Snart groaned. “Instead of The Flash we get the cocky loud mouth.”  
At once, all of The Rogues pointed their weapons at Kid Flash. In an instant there was lightning, wind, glass, fire, and ice in the air. While The Rogues were having trouble seeing Kid Flash, Kid Flash was watching everything in slow motion. Ducking under beans of ice, jumping over bolts of lightning, he evaded their attacks. At the back of his mind, Wallace felt something telling him to slow down. So he sped up. Around, and around The Rogues he ran. Until,

 

BOOM. 

 

A portal of red energy and yellow lightning opened up under The Rogues’ feet, and they fell in, and as fast as it started, it ended. With The Rogues nowhere to be seen. Wallace put his hands on his head, realizing the mistake he made.  
“Oh man, Barry’s gonna kill me.”

 

EMERALD FOREST

A wormhole of red and yellow opened up above and the ground and four people fell out.  
The disoriented Rogue groaned, lying in a colorful heap on the ground. The Rogues stood up and looked around. The first thing they saw were trees. The second thing the say were what looked like teenagers flying through the air. Captain Cold turned to the rest of his gang and asked,  
“Guys, where the hell are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post-The Greatest Trick of All by Joshua Williamson and Scott Kolins (The Flash Volume 5 #66-#69). I kind of nerfed The Rogues in this fight. In any comic they’d have wiped the floor with KF, but I needed a way to get them into Remnant, So I used Speed Force bullshit. The reason I used Kid Flash over Barry or Wally was because an experienced speedster without the ego wouldn’t have made this mistake. 
> 
> Recommended reading for The Rogues  
> The Flash: Wonderland by Geoff Johns  
> The Flash: Rogue War by Geoff Johns  
> The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive: Full Throttle by Marc Guggenheim  
> JLA: Salvation Run by Bill Willingham and Lilah Sturges  
> Final Crisis Rogues’ Revenge by Geoff Johns  
> The Flash: Blackest Night by Geoff Johns  
> The Flash: The Dastardly Death of The Rogues by Geoff Johns   
> Flashpoint: Citizen Cold by Scott Kolins  
> The Flash: Move Forward by Francis Manapul and Brian Buccelatto  
> The Flash: Rogues Revolution by Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato  
> The Flash: Gorilla Warfare by Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato  
> Forever Evil by Geoff Johns  
> Forever Evil: Rogues Rebellion by Brian Buccellato   
> The Flash: Rogues Reloaded by Joshua Williamson   
> The Flash: A Cold Day in Hell by Joshua Williamson   
> The Flash: Reckoning of The Forces by Joshua Williamson


	2. Emerald Forest

**THE CLIFFS OVERLOOKING EMERALD** **FOREST**

A blonde haired woman briskly approached an old man with a tablet.

"Ozpin! look at this!"

"What is it?"

"There are people who aren't students in the forest!"

"May I see that please?"

Glynda handed over the tablet to the old man.

On the screen he saw 4 strangely dressed men.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ozpin asked.

"We should go after them. Make sure they don't interrupt initiation."

"They aren't hurting anybody."

"These people could get themselves killed!"

"I don't think so. Look."

Ozpin pointed at the screen. Glynda and Ozpin watched as a group of Grimm had their feet frozen to the ground by the man in the parka. Then they were turned to glass by the gun that the man in orange and green had. After that the man in the green jumpsuit with yellow stripes waved his stick around and shattered them with a hailstorm.

Glynda stared wide eyed at the miraculous technology these men possessed.

"Whoever these men are, they are too dangerous to be allowed to roam out there with the students."

"If they hurt anyone we'll be there, but I doubt we'll have to intervene."

"You have got to be kidding!" Glynda shouted

**EMERALD FOREST**

"What the hell were those things?" Heat Wave asked

"Whatever they were they were, they ain't normal bears." Captain Cold replied.

Behind them they heard the sound of stampeding feet. All at once The Rogues whipped around, drawing their weapons, and waited as the sound got closer and closer. As soon as they saw the black fur and white bones of a monstrous bear, they fired.

Ice, fire, lightning, and glass struck the bear, killing it instantly. Only after they killed the thing did they realize there was someone who was riding it. It was a girl wearing a pink skirt with orange hair.

"Is she… dead?" Mirror Master asked.

As he was bending down to check her pulse, her fist whipped out and nearly caught him in the jaw, only for Mirror Master to duck away before she could make contact.

"Woah kid, calm down!" Weather Wizard said.

"I am calm!" The girl shouted, completely uncalmly. "You calm down!"

"What the hell were you doing riding that thing?" Heat Wave asked.

"It could have killed you!"

"Pfft, nah. I've been killing Grimm for years."

"Grimm? Is that what these things are called?" Weather Wizard inquired

This caught the girls attention. "You don't know what Grimm are?" She asked.

"..."

Their silence was telling.

"How do you not know what Grimm are?!" The girl asked.

"We ain't from around here." Captain Cold said.

"So?" The girl asked. "Grimm are all over the world"

"We're from really, really far away, we never had to deal with 'em"

"Nora, Nora where are you?!" A male voice shouted from within the forest"

"Over here Ren!" She shouted back.

"So you're name is Nora?" Captain Cold asked.

"Yup. Nora Valkyrie at your service!"

As Nora was about to say something else, a boy wearing a green shirt with white pants, whom The Rogues assumes was Ren came into view from within the forest.

"Nora," He said, breathless. "Don't ever do that again.

"Okay, let's go get the relics." Nora said starting.

"Relics?" Heat Wave mumbled. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We have them lead us to these relics and then rob them blind?" Captain Cold confirmed.

"See, stuff like this is why you're my best friend, Len."

After a lengthy trek, The Rogues, Nora, and Ren made their way to a ruined temple with golden chess pieces on pedestals. When no one was looking Heat Wave swiped a piece and hid it in one the pouches on his suit. He also noticed that trees were falling. After a moment a girl with red hair and attire that reminded him of Wonder Woman broke through. Behind her was a giant scorpion.

"Jaune!" She shouted.

"Pyrrha!" A male voice, whom Heat Wave assumed to be this "John" replied from up in a tree.

After that a girl in black with a red cape jumped out of a tree.

"Ruby?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Yang!" The girl in the cape responded.

As they were about to go in for a hug, Nora interrupted them, coming between the two of them and said "Nora!"

"Hey, I never got your names."

Motioning for a group meeting, the assembled Rogues discussed how they should respond to the question.

"I don't trust anyone who can bench press me." Mirror Master said.

"She seems like fun, good instincts. but I don't like the one in green. Too calm." Heat Wave replied.

Weather Wizard shot Heat Wave a glare. "Too calm? Of course you'd think that."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're touched in the head!"

From there the discussion started to go south.

Luckily before any weapons were pointed somewhere their wielders might regret, the voice of reason sounded like two heads cracking together. Literally, when Captain Cold slammed the heads of both Heat Wave and Mirror Master together.

"Everyone calm down. Let's not be too hasty. These kids clearly know a thing or two about where we are, but let's only trust them as far as we can throw 'em under the bus. Codenames only."

Turning back around, The Rogues began to introduce themselves.

"This is Heat Wave, Leonard said gesturing to Mick Rory.

"Mirror Master," He continued, pointing towards Sam Scudder

"Weather Wizard," He said placing a hand on Marco Mardon's shoulder

"and I am Captain Cold." He said placing a hand on his chest.

The girl in the red cape, who's name they believed to be Ruby laughed and said, "Captain Cold?! That's ridiculous."

Captain Cold, quick as a flash pulled out his Cold Gun and froze a patch of grass near Ruby.

"Yes," he said, "Captain. Cold."

Satisfied with the teenagers wide eyed stare at his display. He put his gun away.

Then, the girl with blonde hair and a brown jacket, who's name they thought was Yang said, "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

Then, Ruby pulled out a crazy mechanical scythe and said, "Not if I can help it." She then charged off using her scythe, which turned to also be a gun, and somehow used the recoil to boost herself and attacked the giant scorpion, but was knocked away.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" She shouted.

After that she shot the scorpion again, and started running away. The Grimm chased after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted and started running towards her. To everyone else's surprise Captain Cold started running too. Then, they noticed a large black bird flying overhead. The bird screeched and shot razor sharp feathers from its wings. As Ruby was running, her cape was pinned to the ground by a feather. Running towards her, Yang's path was blocked and she shouted "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Was her only response.

Then, the giant scorpion approached and readied it's stinger for a strike. Only to hit a wall of ice.

"C'mon kid, now ain't the time for heroics." Captain Cold said, pulling the giant feather out of the ground, freeing her.

"Hey, how'd you get over here?" She asked.

"I went around." Captain Cold replied simply.

"C'mon guys, let's get to the cliffs."

"The cliffs?" Weather Wizard asked.

Later, after The Rogues made their way up the cliffs. Just as they arrived, they saw Ruby run up and decapitate the giant bird with her scythe.

Later, after making their way back to what they learned was called Beacon, which trained teenagers to fight monsters. The Rogues were met by two adults. Who they could only assume were teachers. After asking where the nearest city was they started making their way there, only to be stopped by the old man.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Captain Cold asked, with the rest of The Rogues turning around.

"I believe your friend in orange and white is in possession of school property."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heat Wave replied

"It's a golden chess piece about this high," Ozpin said, holding his hands apart to emulate the size of the chess piece. "I hope you know it has no real value."

Sighing, Heat Wave dug his hand into his pouch, pulling out a chess piece the same as Ozpin described and tossed it over to him.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

The Rogues walked off towards Vale without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sgt Chrysalis for the feedback and even writing part of the team meeting scene.
> 
> Next: Vale


	3. Vale

**OUTSKIRTS OF VALE**

After a long trek, The Rogues finally made it to the outskirts of the city they were told about.

"Alright everyone, costumes off. Throw 'em in a pile so Scudder can shrink 'em down." Snart ordered.

After taking off their costumes and piling them up, Mirror Master produced a circular, handheld mirror, after pointing it at the pile of clothes, and a bright flash of light, the suits were gone, hidden inside of the Mirror Dimension.

"Alright, Mardon, go find a library or something, read up on where the hell we are," Snart ordered.

"Mick, you go find us a place to hide out, like a warehouse."

"Scudder, go find a bank. Scope that out."

"Where are you going?" Mick asked.

"I need a drink, we'll meet back here at dark."

Breaking from the rest of the crew, and going off in search of any kind of museum or library. Mardon asked around but found there weren't any libraries within a reasonable walk, but there were plenty of bookstores. Most of them specialized in some subject or genre, but there was only close by that promised 'every book under the sun' in it slogan. As it turned out, he spent the rest of the daylight hours perusing inside the appropriately advertised shop.

After watching the rest of The Rogues leave to complete their assigned tasks, Sam Scudder walked into the city which he was told was called Vale, in search of a bank. After a while of walking and asking around, he found it, in big, bold letters across the top. "VALE FIRST KINGDOM BANK." Deciding that his work was done, Sam headed back to the meeting spot to wait for the other Rogues.

Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden appearance in a world he knew nothing about, Snart decided to get a drink to calm his nerves. It wasn't easy to get Leonard Snart to panic, but this had done it. After a few drinks, Snart started to look at the bright side of the situation. Wherever they were likely didn't have any superheroes—strictly speaking, if you didn't count those weird kids from earlier—to spoil The Rogues' schemes. They could have everything they ever wanted without The Flash or Superman getting in their way. Realizing hours had past, Snart started to make his way back to the meeting spot he established.

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT.**

After hours of walking around Mick finally found warehouses suitable for The Rogues to stay in. However, as soon as he opened the door, he was greeted first by stacks of crates, second, by a group of people wearing white vests, black hoods, and masks that looked like those monsters they had encountered in the forest earlier. A man with orange hair and a care directed them. His bowler hat and whole look reminded Mick a bit of a book he'd been forced to read back in grade school. Also a war crime.

"Uhhhhh, " Mick sputtered, completely surprised at the presence of anyone else in a warehouse. "I didn't see anything."

"Sure buddy, go home." The man said without a care in the world.

As soon as Mick turned to leave he heard the click of a gun, jumping to the side Mick evaded the shot, when he turned around he saw the man with the bowler hat pointing the smoking end of his cane at him.

"Kill him."

As soon as the grunts started charging him Mick pulled his flamethrower out of his jacket and let loose on the grunts. _**BWOOOSH.**_ Mick moved his gun left and right, making sure everyone that charged him caught some.

"You never appreciated it, did you?! " Mick shouted over the sound of the grunts screaming while being burned alive.

"The beautiful dance it does!"

"Oh my god." The man in the bowler hat muttered, his cigar dropping from his mouth.

Seeing the man in the hat and the remaining grunts run away, Mick decided not to follow them.

"The name's Heat Wave, and don't you forget it!" Mick screamed after them.

Heat Wave, now wondering what was inside of the crates he saw earlier, cracked one open.

"Woah."

After waiting a little while to make sure no one came back, Mick started on his way back to the meeting spot.

**OUTSKIRTS OF VALE**

"Did everyone find something?" Leonard asked

"I found a warehouse stocked full of crystals, we could make a fortune off those." Mick explained

"I read a book on world history, we're lucky it was in english." Mardon said

"What'd you learn?" Leonard inquired.

"The planet we're on is called Remnant. Those kids we met earlier are probably training to be 'Hunters' basically super cops that fight the weird shadow things, Grimm. There's also some type of energy propellent called "Dust", that comes in different types."

"What types?"

"Fire, water, lightning, ice, and so on. There also these people called faunus that look like humans but have animal traits."

"What kind of animal traits?" Mick asked, confused.

"Ears, tails, that sort of thing." Mardon replied

"We've seen weirder. Alright, Scudder?" Leonard said, turning to him.

"I found a bank, we can hit it tomorrow, there aren't any superheroes here to stop us, unless some of these 'Hunters' show up.

"Good. Alright Mick, lead us back to this warehouse you found.'

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**

As The Rogues entered the warehouse they noticed the distinct smell of burning flesh and a few piles of ashes.

"Mick?" Leonard asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you kill anyone for this warehouse?"

"Listen, it wasn't murder, it was self defense." Mick said, defending himself.

"Did anyone get away?!" Snart asked frantically

"I think a few did."

"They got away and you brought us here?!" Leonard shouted, grabbing Mick by the shirt.

"Yeah, the guy was terrified of me. He's not coming back." Mick said, trying to peel Leonard's fingers off his shirt.

"Not alone maybe!" Leonard said, exasperated.

"Who, or whatever he brings, the four of us can handle." Mick assured him.

"Excuse me? Mr. Wave?" A voice from outside shouted.

"Mr. Wave, I believe that warehouse belongs to us. If you give it back now I promise we'll kill you quickly."

Cracking open the door, The Rogues spotted a fashionably dressed man with what looked like a small army of faunus wearing Grimm masks.

"See?" Mick asked. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Everyone get your costumes on." Leonard sighed. "We're going to war."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Rogues vs. The White Fang
> 
> Thanks again to Sgt Chrysalis for writing an entire scene and editing everything.


	4. The Rogues vs. The White Fang

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

The Rogues, now suited up, gathered at the front door of the warehouse.

"What do we do, Cold?" Weather Wizard said. "I could blow all of them away with a tornado. Make them know we're not to be messed with.

"No," Captain Cold denied. 'We don't want anyone to know how powerful we really are, stick to small-scale attacks."

"Got it." Weather Wizard confirmed.

As Cold was about to open the doors, he caught his reflection in a window.

As if a lightbulb just went off in Captain Cold's head, he turned to Mirror Master with a wry smile.

* * *

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

After a few minutes of waiting, Roman was ready to send the animals inside. Just as he was about to give the order, the doors slid open slowly, grinding to a stop once or twice for whoever was inside to reposition themselves. He was not ready for what came out. four men in the gaudiest outfits he had ever seen exited the warehouse. The man in the blue and white parka, who Roman assumed was the leader, because his head was held higher and was walking in the front. Before the could reach him though, a line of the animals formed in front of him.

"Isn't it a little warm out to be wearing that?" Roman mocked.

"Aren't you a little young to need a walking cane?" The man snarked back.

"What if I have a limp?" Roman asked.

"Heat Wave told me you had no problem running away from him." The man in the parka said.

"Touché." Roman replied.

"So you're gonna kill us now?" The man in the parka asked.

"Yes," Roman confirmed "We're going to kill you now, feel free to give up now and die with at least a little dignity."

"No, I don't think we will." The man in the parka .

Then, almost too fast for Roman or the animals to process, the man's fist whipped out, flew between the animals and caught him in the mouth."Gah!" Roman cried, holding his mouth. "Kill them!"

As soon as the bullets started to fly and make contact with the group of horribly dressed men, they shattered almost like one of Neo's illusions.

* * *

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

"Alright boys, let 'em have it!" Captain Cold ordered.

The Rogues charged out of the warehouse.

Like the sound of a glass pane shattering into a thousand pieces, Mirror Master fired the first shot, turning a faunus into glass, then turning around and shooting another. "Oh my god!" Another faunus shouted. "Rick-" The goon didn't get to finish his sentence as a gust of wind from Weather Wizard's wand blew him into a wall, knocking him out instantly.

Mirror Master then disappeared and reappeared inside the reflection of a faunus's eyeballs, blinding them, before being frozen by Captain Cold.

His cold gun fired like the sound of cracking ice. He fired his gun on any faunus that got too close, freezing them solid. Other times he would freeze their guns and knock them out.

Heat Wave's flamethrower burned like a thousand forest fires. He laughed maniacally as he torched faunus left and right. Much to his dismay, he didn't have time to watch the flames dance on their burning bodies.

Gusts of wind blew away any faunus foolish enough to come near Weather Wizard.

After hearing the click of a gun, Weather Wizard whipped around and pointed his wand at what looked to be a scared teenager. Not lowering his wand, He said

"Go home."

The scared kid didn't budge.

"Go home, don't come back, or do you want to know what a tornado inside your stomach feels like?" Weather Wizard threatened. That threat did it. The kid dropped his gun and ran away.

"You weren't actually gonna do that, right?" Cold asked, slightly concerned.

"No women or children. I remember the rules." Weather Wizard confirmed.

"That's adorable," The irritating voice of the man in the bowler hat rang out. "You have a moral code."

"The four of us just took out your entire army." Weather Wizard said "Do you really think it's a good idea to be mocking us?"

"Not entirely, no." The man admitted.

"Then take whoever's still alive, get out of here, and don't come back." Cold commanded

"See, I can't do that." The man admitted. "If my boss found out I lost an entire warehouse, especially to only four people, they'd literally kill me."

"What do you need all those crystals for anyway?" Heat Wave asked.

The man in the bowler hat sighed, "I lost to 4 idiots who don't even know what dust is."

"I know what dust is. What do you need that much for?" Weather Wizard asked "Can't be anything good."

"Trust me, it isn't." The man confirmed, "Who are you guys anyway?"

As Mirror Master opened his mouth to answer him, he was interrupted by Captain Cold.

"We're The Rogues."

"Roman Torchwick," The man introduced himself as he extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Rogues."

Not taking his hand, Captain Cold asked "So are you gonna come back with more men and get your asses kicked again, or can we keep the warehouse?"

Roman's jaw tightened, clearly annoyed that things weren't going his way.

"How about this?" He asked. "You leave the warehouse, and my boss doesn't come here to fry you."

"They can try." Heat Wave snorted.

"Oh they will," Roman said menacingly "And you won't know what hit you."

"Get out of here." Captain Cold told him "Now."  
Roman sighed, "It's our funeral pal."

Roman then turned and walked away with the remaining faunus, without looking back.

"We should probably clean up." Heat Wave suggested, gesturing to the glassed and burnt bodies of the faunus they had just slaughtered.

"Yeah." Cold sighed. "I guess we should."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sgt Chrysalis for editing the chapter.
> 
> Next: Bank Robbery


	5. Bank Robbery

INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT

The Rogues returned to their warehouse full of Dust, unsure of what to do with it. After a few minutes of awkward silence each of The Rogues started doing their own thing. Leonard cleaned his gun, Mick flicked a lighter on, watching the flame intently, Sam passed a mirror between his knuckles, and Marco went to sleep across a few crates of Dust.

"Hey Scudder." Leonard said.

"Hm?" Sam said, not really paying attention to him.

"Where's that bank you found?" Leonard inquired.

The word 'bank' got the attention of Mick and Sam, but not Marco, who was still fast asleep.

"I don't know the name of the street," Sam admitted. "But I can show you where it is."

"Mardon, wake up!" Leonard shouted, slamming his hand down next to Weather Wizard's head, the sound reverberating off the metal of the crate like a gong.

His eyes shot open. "What?!" Marco shouted, clearly annoyed at having been woken up.

"We're going to rob a bank, you in?" Leonard asked.

"Of course I'm in." Marco confirmed.

"Alright everyone, costumes off, Scudder, put 'em in the mirror." Leonard said.

STREETS OF VALE

The Rogues hit the streets and a few minutes later.

"Alright, we're coming up on the bank now." Sam said.

"Vale First Kingdom Bank?" Mick asked. "What does it mean by 'kingdom'"?

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Sam admitted.

"I can answer that." Marco piped up. "There are 4 kingdoms in Remnant. There's Vale, where we are now, then there's Atlas, Mitral, and Vacuo."

"So you're telling me there's only four goddamn countries on this entire planet?" Leonard asked, shocked.

"Pretty much." Marco confirmed.

"Damn. Alright turn left into this alley, we'll put our costumes on there."

After suiting up, The Rogues exited the alley, and garnered some funny looks. After walking back towards the bank, drawing their weapons, and entering Leonard shouted:  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery, get on the ground, stay there, and nobody gets hurt."

Everybody looked up, paid them no mind, and went back to their business. Everyone except for the guards who moved in closer to grab The Rogues.

"I know we look silly," Leonard said and froze a patch of ground in front of the nearest guard, causing him to slip, fall, and hit his head, except he wasn't out yet. As the guard got to his knees, feeling around the back of his head for blood, Leonard kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out this time.

"But I assure you," He continued, "We are not joking."

After Leonard's display, everyone, even the remaining guards, got on the ground, not wanting to incur the wrath of The Rogues.

"Not you," Leonard said, pointing at one of the tellers.

"M-me?" The teller asked, pointing at himself, clearly terrified.

"Yes, you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to show us where the vault is." Leonard explained.

"It's down that hall." The teller said, pointing down a hallway.

"Show us the way. Heat Wave, you're on crowd control. Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, you're with me."

After walking down the hallway and turning right, they were greeted by a large vault door.

"I-I can't open it, only the manager can do that," the terrified teller stuttered.

"We don't need you to."

Sam pointed his gun at the vault door and fired a single shot that sounded like a glass pane being broken, then Weather Wizard waved his wand like a conductor, and hail formed out of thin air, much to the teller's awe. Shattering the glass vault door into thousands of tiny pieces. As soon as the door was shattered, Mirror Master ran in, pulled out a small circular mirror, with a bright light and a sound like an old-fashioned camera, everything inside the vault was gone, hidden inside the Mirror Dimension. Cold smiled, everything was going like clockwork. The cops hadn't even showed up yet.

"Attention! This is the police!" A voice from outside the bank shouted, enhanced by a megaphone

Speak of the devil.

"Heat Wave!" Leonard called unconcerned about the cops, more so that Hunters could be with them.

"I know!" a voice shouted back from the lobby.

"Get back here!" .

"Coming!"

"Everyone into the glass!" Sam shouted, gesturing to the shards on the floor.

One by one The Rogues shrunk down, disappearing into the shards of glass and escaped into the Mirror Dimension.

INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT

The Rogues jumped out of one of the windows in the warehouse they were using as a hideout and took their masks off, The Rogues started to converse.

"How did they find us?" Mick panted. "I had all the everyone covered, no one could have triggered an alarm!"

"We've had worse," Marco said, waving away his concerns.

"We're lucky that none of these 'hunters' showed up," Sam said.

"We can take them," Leonard assured him. "Now, let's get counting. Sam?"

On cue, Sam produced the mirror that he absorbed the entire vault's contents into. With a flare of light, the contents of the vault emerged from the mirror, full sized. As The Rogues started counting their score, Mick's voice rang out.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Leonard asked.

"They're all goddamn credit cards!" Mick shouted, throwing the money down, the heist was for nothing.

"I don't think so," Marco said, trying to calm Mick down.

"When I was in the bookstore I saw this same symbol." He said, pointing to an L with two lines through it.

"I think this is cash, it's just not paper."

"Well we can't count it." Mick complained. "There are no numbers."

"Damn," Leonard said.

"They're probably color coded." Marco suggested.

"Throw them into a pile based on color, we'll figure it out later."

BEACON DINING HALL

"Did you guys hear about yesterday?" Nora asked the table.

"No," Ruby replied. "What happened?"

"Those guys with the weird costumes we met during initiation robbed a bank!"

"No way, really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, here's the article." Nora said, shoving her scroll into Yang's face.

BRAZEN DAYLIGHT HEIST PULLED OFF BY COSTUMED CRIMINALS It showed a security camera picture of the same group of men they met during initiation.

"They got away with every lien in the vault!" Nora shouted, causing other people to look at them.

"Nora," Ren scolded, "Keep your voice down."

"Sorry, Ren."

"That's terrible," Ruby replied. "I really thought they were good guys, especially after Captain Cold saved me."

"It was Commander Cold, actually." Yang corrected her.

"No it wasn't. His name was Captain Cold."

The sisters went back and forth until Yang dropped it, bored, however she still believed his name was Commander Cold.

"There has to be something we can do to help them," Ruby said.

"Help them?! Why would we help them?" Weiss asked, aghast at her leaders suggestion.

"They must have robbed the bank for a reason," Ruby reasoned, not wanting to believe Captain Cold and his crew were bad. "Maybe they have a sick family member and they can't pay for treatment,"

"That's no reason to rob a bank," Weiss argued.

"You wouldn't do anything for your family?" Ruby asked.

"You're so naive," Weiss scoffed.

"No I'm not!" Ruby huffed.

"Yang, what does naive mean?" Ruby whispered into her sister's ear a little too loud.

"It means lacking judgement," Weiss replied before Yang could.

"I don't lack judgement," Ruby said walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mellowyelloww for helping me edit the chapter
> 
> Next: Captain Cold vs. Cinder


	6. Captain Cold vs. Cinder

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, ONE DAY AGO**

Roman fished his scroll out of his pocket, dialing Cinder.

"Hello?" Cinder asked.

looking behind him to make sure no one was in earshot, Roman replied."Cinder, we got a problem,"

"What _kind_ of problem?"

"We... just lost a warehouse full of Dust," Roman admitted, looking down.

"You lost a warehouse full of Dust?" Cinder asked, her voice deathly calm.

"Yes."

"To who? Hunters? The Police?" Cinder asked.

"No, four idiots calling themselves _The Rogues_ who don't even know what Dust is and are dressed up like it's Halloween," Roman said, remembering the horrible outfits the men wore, cringing

"Then gather your forces and take it back," Cinder ordered.

Roman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We already tried that, it didn't go well,"

"You mean to tell me that you lost an entire warehouse of Dust to people who don't even know what it is, didn't tell me, tried to take it back, failed, and then told me?" Cinder asked.

"Yes," Roman said, "But I have some good news..."

**JUNIOR'S CLUB, PRESENT DAY**

It took a few tries, but Leonard finally figured out what each of the plastic cards that passed for money on Remnant was worth.

"Another," Leonard called.

As the man behind the counter added one more beer to Leonard's growing collectionL, one of the club's employees approached him.

"Excuse me, sir?" The goon asked, "Someone wants to see you."

After Leonard was led to the back room, he heard the clicking of heels and turned around. A woman with black hair and amber eyes walked in.

"You're the leader of _The Rogues_ , I presume?"

Alarmed that someone knew who he was, Leonard reached into his jacket and drew his cold gun.

Snarling, Leonard pointed his gun at the woman. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

"During your _altercation_ with the White Fang, one of Roman's associates snuck into your warehouse and planted bugs," The woman said, producing some sort of smartphone, the screen displaying the interior of their warehouse. As per usual, Mick was burning things, Sam was tinkering with his mirrors, and Marco was reading.

"The White Fang?" Leonard asked, "Is that what the gang we fought calls itself?"

"Yes, you don't know who the White Fang are?" The woman asked, completely unfazed that a gun was pointed directly at her face.

"We're new in town."

"Not surprising, only someone completely ignorant or insane would take on Roman Torchwick _and_ the White Fang,"

"Well we ain't insane, and Roman Torchwick and the White Fang didn't seem that tough to us," Leonard gloated. "Now if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna leave."

"But you haven't even heard my offer." the woman said.

"What offer?" Leonard asked.

"To take Roman Torchwick's place in my plans," the woman offered.  
"And what might those be?" Leonard asked.  
"I can't tell you that until you join up," the woman said, "But you and your gang are quick, efficient, and powerful, everything that I need, the bank heist proved that."

"The bank heist didn't go over too well," Leonard said.

"Only because I called the police," the woman admitted.

"You ain't doing a good job of making me trust you," Leonard said, "How'd you know what bank we were hitting anyway?"

"That was a shot in the dark, I'll admit."

"I ain't getting involved with someone who ratted us out," Leonard denied, "I especially ain't getting me and my boys in something unless we know what it is,

"Fair enough," the woman said, confident she could silence Leonard if he denied. "I have it on _very_ good authority that somewhere inside Beacon Academy is a certain... _target_ that my employer would very much like to get her hands on." Me and my associates have been tasked with retrieving it. Roman and the White Fang were going to create the distraction, I want you and your gang to take his place."

"What kind of distraction?" Leonard asked.

"Roman was going to lure Grimm into the city, and attack the school," the woman confessed.

"You're going to cause a goddamn crisis!" Leonard said stepping back, "Thousands of people will die!"

"They are acceptable casualties in a war that's been raging for thousands of years," the woman said cryptically.

"I don't care about any war," Leonard shouted as his grip on his gun grew tighter "I care about the fact that you're going to destroy an entire city!"

"Fine, have it your way," the woman said, igniting a fireball in her hand, clearly trying to intimidate Leonard, only for him to laugh in her face.

"A fireball? That's adorable!" Leonard mocked.

Annoyed at Leonard's behavior, the woman threw the fireball, only to have it vaporized by a blast from Leonard's cold gun.

"You wanna play?" Leonard said, pulling his goggles out of his jacket and donning them. "Let's play."

Not wasting a moment, the woman formed a bow out of thin air and fired three arrows, only to have Leonard lay down on the trigger, swing the beam from left to right, and have the arrows fall to the ground, frozen.

Disconnecting her bow into swords, the woman lashed out at Leonard, only to be surprised when her sword turned to ice, stopped mid-air, and wouldn't budge. As she was trying to pull her sword free of the cold field, Leonard punched her in the stomach, and as she was doubled over, grabbed her head and brought it down on his knee, only for an orange light to flash across her body. The woman stumbled away, looking up, with no visible damage done to her face.

"What the hell?" Leonard mumbled.

The woman shot a blast of fire towards Leonard's head, but Leonard ducked, and it took out a wall instead.

Jumping through the hole it created leading to the dancefloor with people watching, Leonard sealed the hole with ice, hoping to hold back the woman. After a few seconds, the woman evidently couldn't melt the cold gun's ice and blasted another hole in the wall, jumping through that one instead.

As Leonard pushed his way through the last of the crowd he saw a fire bolt fly over his head, thinking the woman had meant to hit him and missed, he kept pushing. As soon as he made it to the front door, he tried to push it open, only to find it wouldn't budge looking over to find the problem he noticed the door had been welded shut, the woman wasn't aiming for him after all.

 _Think_ _Snart, think. Public business. Doors are big enough for all the guests. Staff! Staff entrances._

Seeing the woman approach, Leonard ran behind the bar so he wouldn't have to push through the crowd again.  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here!" Junior shouted.

"Sorry pal, it's urgent," Leonard apologized, ducking under another arrow.

"Take it outside," Junior ordered.

Shooting down another arrow, Leonard shouted "I'm trying!"

After running through the bar, Leonard made his way to the back exit. After exiting and running into an alley, he heard the whistling of an arrow and dropped on his stomach. Before he could get up the woman jumped in the air, swords held above her head. Leonard rolled to the side and the woman's swords narrowly missed him. Leonard frantically fired his cold gun, finally scoring a hit. Not waiting to see what had happened to the woman pursuing him, Leonard started running back to the warehouse.

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**

"Any fives?" Sam asked holding a few cards close to his chest.

"Go fish," Marco responded, watching Sam pick up another card.

"Guys! Guys, open up!" Leonard's voice rang out from outside.

"What is it, Len?" Mick asked, opening up the door.

Pushing his way in before the door was comfortably wide enough, Leonard immediately began barking orders. "We gotta move, I was just attacked," he said. "Sam, pack up the cash and Dust."

"On it," Sam acknowledged.

Producing his mirror, Sam pointed it at the crates of Dust, absorbing them into the mirror with a flash of light, and doing the same with the cash.

"Who attacked you?" Marco asked.

"Some woman with fire powers, said something about leading Grimm into the city," Leonard said.

"Who in their right mind would do that?" Sam said, stunned.

"I don't know but she said her employer wanted something hidden inside of that academy, and that her and her associates were told to get it."

"Beacon?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Marco asked.

"She wanted us to replace Roman Torchwick in her plans, I told her that we wouldn't get into anything we didn't know the details of. Guess Roman wasn't doing such a great job, she wanted to bring us on instead." Leonard told them, "We fought and the weird part was, when I hit her face, her skin flashed and she didn't bleed."

"That must have been her Aura," Marco said.

"Her what?" Leonard asked.

"Best I've heard it be described is like a 'manifestation of the soul', it protects and heals them. All Hunters have it."

Grabbing Marco by the collar, Leonard shouted.."You're telling me that Hunters walk around with a damn forcefield everywhere they go and you didn't tell us?!"

"It must've slipped my mind," Marco said defensively.

"Should we warn Beacon?" Mick asked, getting the topic back on track.

"I don't know," Leonard confessed, "I need some time to think about it."

"Well we need to leave," Sam said shooting the floor, turning it into glass.

"Alright, let's go," Leonard agreed.

Moments after The Rogues disappeared into the glass, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang came bursting through the doors, only to be greeted by an empty warehouse. No Rogues, no cash, and no Dust, only an out of place patch of glass on the floor.

**AN ALLEY, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

As Cinder regained consciousness she felt cold, colder than she ever had in her life. After a few seconds, the fight came back to her, how she underestimated the leader of The Rogues. She remembered chasing him out the back and getting shot. Her teeth were chattering. She tried using her powers to warm herself up, but it didn't work. She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and called Roman.

"Hello?" Roman asked.

"T-today's your l-lucky day, Roman," Cinder said, rubbing her arms with firey hands, trying to keep warm, "They didn't take the offer so I still need you."

"That's great, but that's not why you called me is it?" Roman asked.

"N-no, you need to a-attack th-that warehouse and kill them all," Cinder said, teeth chattering, "They know t-too much."

"Alright, I'll corral the animals," Roman said.

**OZPIN'S OFFICE, PRESENT**

As Ozpin was working at his desk one of the last things he expected was to hear a stranger's voice come from behind him.

"Hey, old man," A voice said from behind him.

Turning around Ozpin was greeted with the sight of one of the costumed men from initiation.

"Hello, Mirror… Monarch was it?" Ozpin asked.

"Master," Mirror Master replied, clearly unappreciative of Ozpin getting his name wrong.

"I see, can I help you? I don't like being intruded on in my private office, then again, you and your friends don't seem to follow rules very well," Ozpin said.

"Very funny," Mirror Master said.

"I've never seen a semblance like this before," Ozpin said knocking on the glass. "Or, do you work for her?"

"What's a semblance?" Mirror Master asked, "Who's her?"

"Hm, nevermind. Now, why are you here?" Ozpin asked, "I hope it's not to rob me."

"No, nothing like that," Mirror Master denied, "We're here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Ozpin asked, "About what?"

"My boss was attacked earlier tonight by a woman claiming she wanted to lure Grimm into the city in order to steal something hidden in Beacon, thought you could do something with this information." Mirror Master said turning away.

"Wait," Ozpin called, getting out a pen and notepad, "What did this woman look like?"

"One sec," Mirror Master said, flickering out of view, and then returning a few moments later "She's white, about five-eleven, amber eyes, black hair, wore a red dress with gold trim, and had fire powers, but she was wearing heels so she's probably shorter."

"Thank you," Ozpin said, jotting down the details, "This information could save a lot of lives."

"Whatever," Mirror Master said, disappearing from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sgt Chrysalis for editing this chapter.


	7. Branwen Tribe Camp

**MIRROR DIMENSION**

“Dammit!” Leonard shouted, angrily stomping his feet. “Now where are we gonna hide out?”  
“Well why don’t we find somewhere through here?” Sam suggested, gesturing to the many mirrors scattered throughout the Mirror Dimension.  
“I guess that’s somewhere to start,” Leonard sighed.  
After a few minutes of searching Marco called out, “Guys, I found something!”  
The rest of The Rogues walked over to the mirror that Marco was standing in front of.  
Taking a look through, The Rogues could make out what seemed to be a large tent. Marco could only just make out a map of Remnant on one of the walls.  
“Should we go through?” Mick asked.  
“Only one way to find out what’s on the other side,” Leonard said as he drew his cold gun, “Everyone get ready, we jump through on three. One… Two… Three!”

**BRANWEN TRIBE CAMP**

All at once The Rogues emerged from the glass, weapons drawn, pointing them around the room, only to find it devoid of any life whatsoever. Holstering their weapons The Rogues started looking around. Turning around, Sam realized they jumped through the glass pane on a grandfather clock.  
“Hm, that’s a new one,” He said to himself.  
Naturally, Leonard was drawn to the alcohol on the table beside the bed, Mick watched the flame in the lantern right next to the alcohol dance, and Marco was looking at the map of Remnant.  
“Let’s check outside.” Leonard said, finishing the alcohol and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Carefully peeking through the flaps of the tent, Leonard saw various people walking about, and realized they were in a bigger camp with smaller tents to the left and right of the large one they were inside of, the entire camp was surrounded by sharpened tree trunks.  
“I think this is an outlaw camp,” Marco said.  
“What gives you that idea?” Mick asked.  
“See all those guys with masks?” Marco asked, gesturing to the various members of the gang with bandanas around their mouths.  
“Oh, yeah, good eye.” Mick said.  
“Not to mention this place screams “don’t come here”, no normal people put sharpened tree trunks around a camp, and they don’t look like they’re moving anytime soon. Who else but outlaws would set up a permanent camp in the wilderness? And-”  
“Alright, alright, I get it,” Mick interrupted.  
At that moment, the tent flaps of a back entrance The Rogues didn’t even know was there opened up. Hearing the footsteps and turning around, The Rogues came face to face with a woman with red eyes, black hair, and red and black clothing.  
“Uhhh,” Marco sputtered, “Hi.”  
Not wasting another second, the woman drew a red sword and lunged at The Rogues, only for Marco to point his wand at her and blow her away with a gust of wind, crashing through the flaps of the tent she just came through.  
Clearly hearing the commotion inside, a young woman with short hair, and light blue eyes entered the tent.  
“What the hell?” She asked, evidently shocked by the presence of The Rogues. “Who are you?”  
Stepping forward Mick answered, “The name’s Heat Wave. Why don’t you back off before someone gets hurt? Namely you.”  
“Not gonna happen,” The woman responded pulling out blade from behind her back.  
“Your funeral kid,” Mick said, preparing his flamethrower.

Marco carefully approached the tent flaps, jumping through them, wand at the ready, Marco was greeted only by more tree trunks, crates, barrels, and firewood. There was no sign of the woman. Turning around and looking up he saw the woman jumping down from the roof, sword raised. In a flash of light Marco disappeared and the woman’s sword hit only a smoking crater where Marco once stood. Before she could react she was hit in the back by a gust of wind from behind, sending her flying into the tree trunks surrounding the camp. The woman once again lunged at Marco but he disappeared once again in another flash of light, this happened again and again until the woman evidently got tired of it and to Marco’s surprise, shot a lightning bolt at him, only for it to be absorbed into his palm harmlessly. Marco smirked when he saw the woman’s eyes widen.  
“What?” Marco mocked, “You think you’re the only weather manipulator around?”  
The woman didn’t say anything and started shooting sharpened shards of ice at him. Marco pointed his wand at the shards of ice, the air around them got hotter and the shards of ice melted and evaporated before they made contact. Marco sent multiple gusts of wind at the woman only for her to disperse them all with nothing but a wave of her hand. Waving his wand once again, Marco had the full intent of finishing the fight by forming a tornado inside of the woman’s stomach. Instead, her aura to flashed and Marco was hit with a wave of feedback sending him flying and causing him to drop his wand. As Marco started to get up, the woman ran over and kicked him in the gut.  
“Before I kill you, tell me one thing,” The woman requested “How did you do that?”  
“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Marco quipped, “I do a lot of things. I kill, I steal, I read.”  
“How do you control the elements?” She asked, clearly unamused by Marco’s joke.  
“It’s simple. I use my wand,” Marco said pointing to the wand he dropped a few feet away.  
“This thing?” The woman asked in disbelief, walking over and picking up Marco’s wand. “This lets you channel the elements?”  
“Yep,” Marco said, “And it’s all mine.”  
“I don’t believe you,” The woman said, skeptical of Marco’s claims.  
“That’s probably for the best,” Marco admitted.  
At that moment, the wand sprang to life, electrocuting the woman, breaking her aura, and flying back into Marco’s hand.  
“Shocking isn’t it?” Marco quipped before hiding his face in his hand, “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Mick held down on the trigger, spraying the younger woman flames, except when he let go of the trigger and the flames died down, she was nowhere to be seen. Mick was then sent flying after a kick to his back. After trying to spray the woman in flames and missing each shot, Mick resorted to firing at the walls and floor of the tent, making them catch fire.  
“Are you insane?!” The woman shouted.  
“A little,” Mick replied, completely unbothered by the flames, as opposed to the woman running for the exit, only for Mick to erect a wall of flames in front of her, cutting of her escape.  
“What are you doing?!” The woman asked, “You’re going to kill us both!”  
Not saying anything, Mick once again opened fire on the girl and once again she dodged. Turning around, Mick was greeted with the sight of the woman pointing her weapon at Mick. Suddenly remembering the kids from the forest, Mick realized that the woman’s blades were likely guns too, he dove to the side as a bullet passed through where his chest once was. Running outside Mick found Leonard and Sam shooting any bandit that attacked them, which is to say all of them. Some were glassed, others caught in the cold field, but one thing was all the same, the bandits with their shoddy guns and swords didn’t stand a chance against the sophisticated technology of the cold and mirror guns. Turning around, Mick opened fire on the tent once again, hoping for it to collapse on the woman he was fighting. As Mick was burning the tent, a bullet flew out, grazing the side of Mick’s head and ripping his cowl. Now holding his bleeding head, Mick continued to burn the tent as the woman stumbled out, her body on fire, aura flashing. As the woman attempted to put herself out she didn’t see Mick approach her. Activating his wrist mounted fire extinguishers and putting her out.  
“Thank you,” The woman said.  
“Don’t mention it kid,” Mick said, decking her in the mouth.  
After the fights ended, The Rogues regrouped.  
“So now what?” Sam asked, holstering his mirror gun.  
“Sam, Mick, unfreeze everyone,” Leonard ordered.  
“What? Why?” Mick asked.  
“We’ve got ourselves a new gang, that’s why,” Leonard said.  
After a few minutes of Sam unglassing and Mick thawing, the bandits were finally free.  
Standing in front of the ruins of the large tent, Leonard called out.  
“I’m going to keep this brief. We’re your new bosses.”  
“And why’s that?” One of the bandits asked.  
“Because we beat up your old ones.” Leonard said.  
“Prove it.” Another bandit called out.  
Turning around Leonard muttered to Mick and Marco,  
“Where are they?”  
“Out back,” Marco said.  
“Right here,” Mick said, motioning to the unconscious woman besides them.  
“Go get her,” Leonard ordered.  
A minute later Marco reappeared,dragging the unconscious form of the woman he fought behind him.  
“These are your bosses, right?”  
A collective “Yes” came from the crowd.  
“Not anymore they ain’t,” Leonard corrected.  
“So now what?” A bandit from the crowd called out.  
“Pack your stuff up,” Leonard ordered. “We’re going to Vale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews. I love reading them.
> 
> Next: Gang War


	8. Gang War

**VALE**

 

Mick and a group of bandits walked down a deserted street in the residential district of Vale during the dead of night before stopping in front of a house on a corner.

“You sure the info you got is good?” A bandit asked.

“Our informant hasn’t let us down before,” Mick responded before continuing, “Remember the rules: you don’t kill unless absolutely necessary and under no circumstances do you kill a woman or minor. Shoot ‘em in the legs and leave them for the cops.”

Ignoring the groans of the bandits, Mick walked up the steps and kicked the door in. The sound of wood splintering clearly alerting the White Fang members inside as shown by their shouts running around. 

“You two,” Mick said, pointing at the bandits at the back of the group, “Stay here,” Climbing up the stairs and turning a corner Mick was practically staring down the barrel of a shotgun. Reactions honed by years of fighting the fastest man alive kicked in and Mick ducked under the shotgun blast, making his ears ring and the pellets hit a wall. Standing up, ignoring the ringing in his ears and bringing his foot up into the faunus’ crotch. While the faunus was doubled over in pain, Mick brought the handle of his flamethrower down on the White Fang member’s head, knocking him out cold. As the bandits came up the stairs, the rest of White Fang opened fire and promptly tore most of them apart as Mick ducked and jumped down the stairs he had just come up and running out the door with the White Fang on his tail. 

“Get ready,” Mick told the bandits who had stayed behind. Aiming their weapons at the doorway, as soon as the White Fang made it down the stairs Mick and the remaining bandits opened fire. Shooting at the faunus in the doorway was like shooting fish in a barrel. After the flames died and the bullets stopped firing Mick went over to make sure the faunus were still breathing. “Alright, someone probably heard all that which means the cops are coming, which means it’s time for use to leave,” Mick told the remaining bandits.

 

**BEACON DORM ROOMS**

 

_ “This is Lisa Lavender coming to you live from the scene of yet another shootout between the White Fang and another unidentified gang on the corner of Kanigher and Infantino. Ten White Fang members were taken into custody suffering from bullet wounds and major burns, while twelve members of the rival gang were found dead. CCTV footage reveals that one of the participants was involved in the robbery of Vale’s First Kingdom Bank a few weeks ago,”  _ The voice from Ruby’s scroll said while showing a still image of a man in white and orange.

  
“Do you still think they’re good guys in a bad situation?” Weiss asked.

“Yes,” Ruby responded, “They’re taking on terrorists now.”

“Unbelievable,” Weiss huffed.

“They don’t seem to be doing a very good job of it.” Yang piped up.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked.

“Well, more of their guys are dying than White Fang are getting arrested.”   
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” 

 

**VALE, A FEW DAYS LATER**

 

The four Rogues discussed the gang war as they walked down the street.

“This no kill rule we have bandits following isn’t working out well,” Mick said.   
“I know,” Leonard responded, “I’m thinking about it.”

“So where are we going?” Sam asked.

“You’ll see,” was all Leonard said.

After a few more minutes of walking The Rogues stopped.

“A club? Really?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, really.” Leonard shot back, opening the door and walking in.

After the rest of The Rogues walked in after him they started talking once more.

“Is now really the time to be drinking?” Mick asked.

“Who said anything about drinking?” Leonard replied.

Pushing through the crowd and walking up to the bar, the bartender asked, “What can I get for you?”   
“You can get us Junior,” Leonard said.

“And why do you want him?” 

“We want to talk about hiring some of his guys.”   
“Alright, follow me,” the bartender said leading The Rogue to what they could only assume was Junior’s office.

As The Rogues walked into Junior’s office and the door closed, Junior looked up and zeroed in on Leonard.

“What do you want?” Junior asked, “More info on the White Fang? That’s a bad idea because every time you take them on you lose way more guys than they do.”

“Yes,” Leonard said, “But that’s not all.”   
“Yeah? What else do you want?” Junior inquired

“We want your gang.” Leonard said.

“Excuse me?” Junior asked.

“You heard me. We want your gang,” Leonard repeated.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Junior asked, standing up.

“No it isn’t, now sit down,” Leonard said, pulling out his cold gun, the other Rogues following suit.

Putting his hands up, Junior sat back in his chair.  

“As you said, this gang war isn’t going well, which is why we’re taking over your gang,” Leonard explained. 

“The top goes a whole lot higher than me pal,” Junior said, “Killing me won’t make my boys listen to you.”

Sighing, Leonard put his cold gun away, the other Rogues putting their weapons away as well.

“Alright, let’s talk business, we wanna hire all your guys, how much would that cost?”

“Let me think,” Junior said, rubbing his chin, “About 40,000 lien.”

“We can do that,” Leonard said, unfazed by the hefty price.

“Alright, I want it in cash too,” Junior demanded.

“We can do that,” Leonard repeated.

“Alright, my boys will be ready when you have the cash,” Junior informed them.

 

**28 Hours Later**

“Alright we have your money, do you have the men?” Leonard asked, handing over a briefcase filled with lien after the club had closed. 

“Yeah, I have the guys,” Junior said, opening the briefcase and looking at the money.

“Oh and one more thing,” Leonard said.

“What’s that?” Junior asked.

“Where are the White Fang going to be next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for being gone so long. My laptop was dead and I couldn’t find the charger.
> 
> I put an easter egg in this chapter, if you guys can find it I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s fairly obvious if you ask me.
> 
> Please leave reviews, I love reading them.
> 
> NEXT: The Docks


	9. The Docks

**JUNIOR’S CLUB**

 

“That’s gonna cost you,” Junior reminded Leonard.

“You think I don’t know that?” Leonard asked, handing Junior a few lien cards.

Taking the money and counting it to make sure that Leonard had given him enough, Junior then pocketed the money and told The Rogues, “There’s going to be a shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company coming in tonight,” Junior told them, “If the White Fang are going to be anywhere, they’re going to be there. Now let’s get my boys sorted.”

Walking out to the main part of the club where Junior had gathered his men, Junior started speaking, “Alright boys for the next 24 hours, these men are your bosses, they paid good money for you so do right by them.”

After Junior left Leonard asked, “Any questions?”

One goon raised his hand and after Leonard called on him asked, “Didn’t you guys rob a bank a few weeks back?”

“Yeah, we did, do you have a problem with that?” Leonard asked.

“No, but if you could do that without getting caught why do you need us?” The goon asked.

“Good question,” Leonard replied, “That’s because we aren’t robbing a bank. We’re taking on the White Fang.”

Various voices from the crowd rang out, ranging from “What?!” to “Are you crazy?!”

“No, we’re not crazy,” Leonard assured them, “Now come with us, we’re going to the docks.”

 

**THE DOCKS**

 

After meeting up with the bandits, The Rogues informed them of the fact that they are repealing part of their no kill rule, much to the bandit’s joy. As soon as The Rogues and their gangs made it to the docks they heard gunshots and saw airships flying around. 

“Looks like the party’s already started.” Sam quipped, “Let’s go.”

Running towards the commotion, the first thing The Rogues saw was a boy with a monkey tail fighting Roman Torchwick. As soon as Sam saw Roman, he drew his gun and fired a shot into his back, turning part of his coat into glass. Momentarily forgetting about the boy he was fighting, Roman turned around to see who shot him, and was evidently surprised to see The Rogues with a small army behind them. 

“How do you keep finding us?!” Roman shouted at Sam, only to be whacked in the back of the head with the boy’s nunchucks. Firing another barrage from his guns, Sam completely expected Roman to be turned to glass, only that didn’t happen. Someone jumped between them and blocked every shot. After this, Roman’s defender was revealed as girl with pink and brown hair, mismatched eyes, and was carrying a now glass umbrella.

“Man, these eye and hair colors keep getting weirder,” Sam joked before firing his guns at the girl. As soon as the shots struck the girl she shattered into glass, much to Sam’s surprise.

As soon as this happened, Sam was struck in the back, sending him flying forward, into some bandits and White Fang, knocking them over. As Sam was getting back up, he shot a White Fang goon in the face. Looking in the reflection of the goon’s glassed head, Sam saw the girl approaching him from behind. At the last second, Sam moved to the side, the girls strike missing him, and elbowing her in the stomach only for her once again to shatter into glass. Except this time Sam was prepared, jumping into the glass to see if the girl was in there, only to get shot back into the real world and hitting his head on the ground. Slightly dazed, Sam was then struck in the head by the girl’s umbrella only for him to shatter into glass as well. After this, two Sams rematerialized behind the girl and grabbed her, while another shot her. Her aura flashed and she shattered into glass once more, escaping from the grip of the two Sams. When she rematerialized, many more Sams surrounded her and started punching, for each one the girl shattered, two more took their place, beating her. After a while the girl finally landed a lucky hit and got the real Sam. Clones disappearing and stumbling backwards and holding his chin, Sam once again opened fire on the girl and girl once again blocked all of the shots. Shooting the ground and turning it into glass, Sam then disappeared into the ground and reappeared in the girl’s glassed umbrella, arm reaching out, gun in hand, shooting her in the face, the last shot nearly breaking her aura and sending her flying back and dropping her umbrella and shattering on the ground. Sam exited the shards of the umbrella and approached the girl, only for her to break into glass one last time, not reappearing. 

 

It was pandemonium. After Sam had gone off to fight the girl, all hell broke loose, the bandits and Junior’s men started shooting at the White Fang and the White Fang started shooting at them. Leonard saw a group of White Fang goons running towards him, without a care in the world Leonard shot his gun, swiping the beam sideways and freezing them solid. After this, a girl with cat ears who Leonard recognized from the forest approached the frozen White Fang members. 

“What did you do?” She asked, horrified.

“I froze ‘em,” Leonard replied.

“They’re going to die!” She panicked. 

“They were going to kill me if I didn’t get ‘em first,” Leonard argued, then sighing, walking away, and saying, “I don’t have time for this.” 

Cutting him off Blake said, “You do have time for this. Unfreeze them now.”

“I can’t,” Leonard admitted.

“Then who can?” She asked.

“He can,” Leonard said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards Mick, who was busy frying faunus. 

“Oh my god,” Blake said, sprinting towards Mick in what would be a futile effort to stop him from burning as many White Fang members as possible. Then, Leonard noticed more airships flying in, raining bullets, shooting down many of Junior’s men and bandits alike, only for them to be cut in half by a green laser. Turning around to face the source of the laser, Leonard saw a girl with orange hair and a grey dress with multiple swords floating behind her, and on a roof behind her he saw a familiar figure with a large mechanical scythe. As this was happening, Marco wave his wand, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky, shearing the entire right wing off an escaping airship.

Realizing that the fight was already lost, Roman made his way to an airship that had not been shot down, closing the door with the handle of his cane. As the airship was flying away Roman heard a crack and the airship started spinning, Roman activated his aura and waited for the crash. The landing was rough to say the least. Roman lost his balance and was thrown into the wall when the airship crashed, hitting his head and making everything go blurry. As everything swam back into focus he climbed out of the wrecked airship. Turning around to assess the damage, Roman noticed the entire right wing was blown off.

“Glad I didn’t buy the extended warranty,” Roman joked, before dashing off, bullets flying after him as he shot down his pursuers one by one.

 

“Mirror Master!” Leonard called.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, walking towards Leonard.

“I want you to shrink down all of these shipping containers,” Leonard ordered.

“On it,” Sam confirmed, walking towards the nearest container, pulling his mirror out and in a flash of light and a sound like an old fashioned camera, the container was gone. After this a sound from behind Leonard alerted him. Turning around, Leonard was surprised to see it was another girl from the forest. 

“What are you doing here?” They asked at the same time.

“We’re taking on the White Fang,” Leonard responded.

“I’m looking for my friend,” Ruby said before asking “Are you stealing this Dust?” 

“Yes,” Leonard answered, “And your friend is over there,” He said pointing towards Blake, the girl with the floating swords, and the boy with the monkey tail skirmishing with Mick over some fried faunus.

“You can’t steal this Dust,” Ruby said.

“And why’s that?” Leonard asked.

“Because it’s wrong,” Ruby answered.

Laughing, Leonard asked her, “Do we seem like the type of people concerned with doing the right thing?”

“You saved my life,” Ruby reminded him, “If you don’t care about doing good things why’d you do that?”

Stuttering, Leonard struggled to think of a response. All he could come up with was, “I don’t like seeing kids hurt okay? Now are you gonna go help your friends before they get cooked?”

“No,” Ruby denied, “They can take care of themselves .”

“What are you gonna do then?” Leonard asked, a smug grin on his face.

“I’m gonna stop you from stealing the rest of this Dust,” Ruby said, unfolding her scythe.

“You can try kid, but I’ve defeated people who’d turn you inside out in a microsecond,” Leonard gloated. 

Planting the blade of her scythe in the ground, Ruby fired a shot, amazed when it stopped before Leonard in midair.

“What?” Ruby said, incredulously. 

Leonard then started approaching Ruby, as he got closer Ruby swung her scythe, but as soon as the blade neared Leonard it turned to ice and wouldn’t budge. As Ruby struggled to get her scythe free of the cold field, the police pulled up. Without hesitating Leonard froze the police cars solid, trapping the officers inside. A few moments later two more people who Leonard also remembered from the forest came onto the scene. 

“Ruby?” They said in unison.

“Weiss, Yang, can you help me out? Crescent Rose is kinda stuck,” Ruby asked her friends. 

“What’s it stuck on?” Yang asked.

“I don’t know! His semblance or something!” Ruby shouted back, continuing to tug on her scythe to no avail.

Only after Ruby’s mention of Leonard did Yang and Weiss truly register the presence of The Rogues.

“Hey, it’s those guys from the forest who robbed the bank!” Weiss shouted.

“I noticed,” Yang deadpanned.

“Now they’re stealing my family’s Dust!” Weiss shouted, pointing at Sam shrinking the last shipping containers into a mirror.

“This is your Dust?” Leonard asked before sucking in a breath and backing up so that Ruby’s scythe fell out of the cold field. “Tough luck kid.”   
Backing up towards Marco and Sam, Leonard called out to whoever was still alive “Gang, we’re leaving!”

After this Mick told Blake, the other girl, and the boy he had been fighting “Nice playing with you,” before hitting them center mass with a quick blast of fire and retreating back towards the rest of The Rogues, bandits, and Junior’s men. 

“I won’t let you take that Dust!” Weiss shouted, as what looked like a yellow clock appeared on the ground as she dashed towards The Rogues, only for Leonard to freeze the ground beneath her feet, making her slip and fall.

“You’re fast kid, but not nearly fast enough,” Leonard said as The Rogues and the remains of their gangs disappeared into the ice. 

 

“Do you still think they’re good people Ruby?” Weiss asked, enraged that they had gotten away with such a large shipment of Dust.

“No, look at everyone they just killed, look at everyone they just led to their death.” Ruby said, gesturing to the corpses of White Fang, bandits, and thugs alike.

 

**MIRROR DIMENSION**

 

As The Rogues led the way with the bandits and Junior’s men looking around in awe at the Mirror Dimension, Leonard and Sam got to talking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are we taking all this Dust?” Sam asked.

“If that woman I fought and the White Fang want it, it’s more important than anything we keep it out of their hands or else they’re going to destroy the city.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Saving a life
> 
> Please leave reviews, I love reading them. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I’d be happy to answer them.


	10. Saving a Life

**JUNIOR’S CLUB**

 

“How many?!” Junior shouted, slamming his hands onto his desk, eyes ablaze with anger, “How many did you let die?”

Leonard crossed his arms and asked, “Do you expect us to have kept count?” 

“I’ll tell you how many! I gave you seventy-seven guys! Forty-five are dead because of you freaks!” 

“You knew we were taking on the White Fang, why do you care now?” 

“Because I didn’t think you’d get this many killed!” 

“The Fang is the biggest, baddest, most dangerous gang on the face of the Ear- of Remnant!  You’re lucky that any of your guys came back at all!” 

“You think I don’t know that? Just get out, and don’t come back.”

The Rogues then left the club and started walking back to the apartment they had rented with their stolen cash. As they were walking through the dimly lit streets, a group of three men stepped out of an alley and started walking towards the costumeless Rogues. As the group closed in on the Rogues, the lead man pulled out a knife. 

“Heads up boys, we’ve got trouble.” Leonard muttered, alerting the other Rogues who were half asleep, walking as if they were on autopilot.

“You ain’t allowed to be here,” The man with the knife said.

“Why’s that?” Leonard asked, completely unfazed at the situation The Rogues found themselves in.

“This is our territory, pay the toll or suffer the consequences,” The man with the knife said.

Smiling slightly, Leonard asked “Is that the best you’ve got?”

“What do you mean?” The thug on the left asked.

“I mean come on, in every movie or TV show it’s “pay the toll or be sorry” or something like that. Be original, please,” Leonard mocked.

Angered at Leonard’s digs, the lead thug took a swipe at him with his knife but missing completely when Leonard casually took a step back, grabbing his wrist and slamming his hand against the nearest wall, causing him to drop the knife before pulling him close and headbutting him. As the thug on the left pulled his own knife Marco kneed him in the crotch before kneeing him again in the face. When the third thug realized he was outnumbered and outclassed, he did what any smart man would do, he ran.    
“Let’s see what they have in their pockets,” Mick suggested, searching through the pockets of the unconscious form of the lead man while Marco searched the man on the left. 

“Some lien, car keys, a… what is this?” Mick asked pulling out a white rectangle with a yellow rhombus in the center. 

“I think I’ve seen this before,” Leonard said, thinking back to when the woman he fought showed him the bugs that were planted in the warehouse. 

“I think you press this and it opens up,” Leonard said before he pressed the button and opened up the smartphone-like device, to no one’s surprise, it was locked.

“Damn,” Leonard said, dropping the device on the ground, “Anything else?”

“Just some more money,” Marco answered.

After strolling through the dark, quiet, deserted streets of Vale some more, The Rogues finally made it back to their apartment complex, unlocking the door and turning in for the night. 

As the sun rose the next morning, Marco woke up before the rest of The Rogues, getting dressed and leaving the apartment. After strolling through the streets of Vale for a few hours, he realized he was in front of the same book shop he went to during The Rogues’ first day on Remnant. Entering the store, Marco found it was empty, save for a shadow moving in the back room humming a rather catchy tune. Opting to ignore it, Marco spent a few minutes browsing the shop until he found a book that sounded interesting, and turned to sit behind a shelf, out of sight.

 

Marco was on the third chapter when he heard the door open, not truly paying it any mind. A few moments later he heard a bell ring. After a bit of Tukson and two others talking about books, Marco couldn’t concentrate and opted to listen in on their conversation

“I hear you’re planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo,” the woman said, “Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn’t be happy to hear that.”   
Hearing “White Fang” put Marco on high alert. Now realizing what the man and woman were here for, Marco donned his domino mask and pulled his wand from inside his jacket. He peered over the bookcase he was sitting behind and finally saw the other two people inside the shop. To Marco’s surprise, they were teenagers, a boy with gray hair, a gray jacket, and black pants, and a girl with green hair, a white jacket, white and brown pants, and two pistols crossed on her back.

“And neither are we… you know who we are, don’t you?” the girl asked.

“Yes,” Tukson said simply.

“And you know why we’re here?” she asked.

“Yes,” Tukson replied again.

“So… are you going to fight back?” the girl asked expectantly.

“Yes!” Tukson shouted, claws popping out of his fingers and jumping on the counter as the boy and girl moved back. Jumping and slashing at the girl, she simply ducked, causing Tukson to continue flying right towards the boy, as the boy wound up for kick, he was caught in the side by a gust of wind, being sent into a shelf, books falling on top of him. Looking over to find the source of the wind, the girl saw Marco, mask on, wand now pointed at the girl.

“What the?” the girl said, before being pelted with hail and grunting in pain, before suddenly disappearing and reappearing at the other end of the store. Swiping his wand towards where the woman reappeared, he was surprised when the hail passed right through her.

_ It’s an illusion _ ! Marco realized before diving away out of instinct as a blade swept clean through where his neck was. Standing up and turning around, Marco sent a lightning bolt towards the girl, who was already gone. As Marco turned around, he saw her about to decapitate Tukson, shooting a rather weak lightning bolt out of his wand and catching her in the back, the girl screamed and spasmed as the electricity coursed through her body. Turning back to the pile of books, Marco was unsurprised to find that the boy was gone, looking towards the back of the shop, Marco saw the boy running towards him. As the boy was about to launch into a flying kick, Marco’s wand made a hissing sound and a bubble of heat surrounded him. The boy stopped running, bent over, and started screaming in pain.   
“You ever hear of heat cramps, kid?” Marco asked, “They occur when the body is exposed to air temperatures of a hundred and thirty degrees fahrenheit. I’m hitting you with ten times that. I’m sure your aura can take it… are you?”  

“Stop it!” the girl said, running towards Marco before a miniature tornado surrounded him, sending her sprawling and making him untouchable on all sides. As books started swirling, some bursting into flame in the bubble of heat, others hitting the girl and Tukson. As soon as the boy’s aura broke the boy passed out and Marco dematerialized the bubble, exposing him to the cool air of the shop. 

Marco turned to the girl who was shooting him to no avail, as the bullets were knocked off course by the tornado. When the girl’s pistols clicked empty, Marco made his move. Dropping the tornado and shooting her with another lightning bolt, sending her flying through the glass door and onto the street. While people where looking on Marco kicked the girl while she was down, and as he predicted, it was another illusion. Running back into the shop, he noticed that the gray haired boy was nowhere to be found. Luckily however, Tukson was still alive.

“You… you saved my life. How can I ever repay you?” Tukson asked

After taking a moment to think, Marco said, “I don’t need anything.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“Alright.” 

“You’re not still going to Vacuo are you?”

“Of course not, I’m not stupid,” 

“Good.” 

“Anyway, thank you for your help mister...?” 

“Weather Wizard,” Marco said, extending his hand for Tukson to shake.

“Thank you, Weath- what?” 

“It’s a codename.”

“Oh, well, thank you anyway” Tukson said, taking Marco’s hand in both of his own. When Tukson let go, Marco felt something in his hand, looking at it Marco realized it was a key. 

“Is this-?” 

“The key to the store? Yup,” 

“I can’t take this. This is your life’s work,”   
“I wouldn’t have been moving to Vacuo if I wasn’t prepared to leave it behind,” Tukson reasoned.

“I- thank you, Tukson,” Marco said.

“You’re welcome,” Tukson said, walking out of the store, not looking back once.

 

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**

 

Making her way back to the Industrial District while carrying an unconscious Mercury and keeping her semblance up proved very difficult for Emerald, but not impossible. By the time she got away from the prying eyes of the public and back to the warehouse, she was drenched in sweat, both her own and Mercury’s. Knocking on the warehouse door, but getting no answer, she carefully set Mercury down, and opened the door herself before picking him back up and entering the warehouse. Walking past scores of White Fang grunts unloading Dust from airships before being approached by Roman Torchwick.

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?” Roman asked, putting a hand on Emerald’s shoulder

“Nothing” Emerald said.

“Evidently something happened, and this… just might tell me where you two have been all day,” Roman said, holding up a piece of paper

“What?” Emerald said, looking through her pocket, only to find the address wasn’t there.

“I’m a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you’ll learn something,” Roman said before once again holding up a piece of paper, “Why do you have this address, and what happened there?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emerald snarked before placing Mercury on the floor.

“Yeah I would, what happened?” 

“We got our asses handed to us,” Emerald said through clenched teeth.

“You got your asses handed to you!” Roman repeated, “See, stuff like this is why you leave it to me.” 

“It wasn’t Tukson. We had him dead to rights. It was some other guy,”   
“Oh? What did this other guy look like?” Roman asked, not believing her while simultaneously walking away.

“He wore a green mask, had black hair, a goatee and he had this stick that shot wind, lightning, hail, and heat.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Roman turned around and eyed her carefully. “You fought one of The Rogues?” 

“The Rogues?” 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Roman said pulling Emerald in close, “That guy’s boss fought your boss and won. Of course she didn’t tell you that.”

“No way, you’re making that up.”

“It’s true, you hear about that bank robbery a few weeks ago? That was them. They’re also the ones that ruined the heist at the docks and they stole almost all the Dust we had stockpiled, which is why we’re back at square one!” 

Roman’s voice had progressively gotten louder, causing the White Fang members present to stop and stare at him.

“What are you animals looking at?! Get back to work!” 

“And you’re still part of this operation why, exactly?” 

“Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little burnt up friend here and-”.

“Do what, Roman?” A voice interrupted before taking a lift down to their level.

“I’d, uh… not kill them?” Roman asked

“Cinder!” Emerald exclaimed excitedly.

“I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway.” Cinder said, paying Emerald no mind.

“I was going to-” Roman started.   
“He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat,” Emerald interrupted.

“And why don’t you tell her how that worked out, huh?” Roman asked, pointing to the unconscious form of Mercury on the floor.

“What happened?” Cinder asked.

“They fought a Rogue and lost. Badly.” Roman answered for them.

“A Rogue? Which one?”

“The weather guy.”

“He gave Mercury heat stroke or something.” 

“Now Roman, why didn’t you eliminate the runaway?” Cinder asked, once again ignoring Emerald.

“Maybe because I’m trying to restock all of our Dust because these Rogues have stolen ninety percent of it,” Roman defended, “If you wouldn’t mind doing something about them, then maybe we could even get the Dust back!” 

“The lack of Dust is a problem,” Cinder admitted, stroking her chin before saying, “You’ll just have to work twice as hard as before to get the stock back to what it once was.”   
“That’s impossible!” Roman protested.

“Make it possible,” Cinder said, walking away with Emerald “Or you’ll be sorry.” 

Sighing, Roman took a cigar out of his pocket and put it in his mouth before reaching for his lighter, only to find it missing. Hearing the distinct click of a lighter opening, he looked up to see Emerald holding his lighter before sticking her tongue out at him and closing it. Roman sighed and sat down on the table in front of the map of Vale.

“Guess it’s just me and you huh, pal?” Roman said, poking Mercury, “Yeah, well I didn’t want to talk to you either.” He moved his cane away and tapped it against the floor a few times, as if to shake nonexistent muck off it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More recommended reading for The Rogues  
> The Flash Volume 2 #175-#176 by Geoff Johns, Collected in The Flash: Blood Will Run  
> The Flash Volume 2 #182 by Geoff Johns  
> The Flash Volume 2 #218 by Geoff Johns
> 
> Before anyone gets uppity about Weather Wizard not asking for the shop, or rejecting the offer of the shop, The Rogues are blue collar villains, they don’t steal from blue collar workers, at least not under the leadership of Cold. Also, Weather Wizard is more than capable of producing temperatures of 1300 degrees fahrenheit, he’s melted steel before, which has a melting point of 2500 degrees fahrenheit.


	11. Mirror Madness

THE ROGUES’ APARTMENT

As Sam was polishing his mirrors and cleaning his guns, he heard the door opening. Turning around, Sam watched as Marco entered the apartment and hung his coat up.  
Sam looked at the clock,the time was now 4:47, Marco left before Sam was even awake. “Where have you been all day?”  
“Cleaning up a mess I made,” Marco said.  
“That’s not really an answer.”  
“Whatever, where’re Len and Mick?”  
“In their rooms.”  
“Len! Mick!”  
“What?” Leonard and Mick called simultaneously.  
“Get out here, I’ve got something to show you.”  
Shuffling out of their rooms, Leonard and Mick assembled with Sam and Marco in the main room of their apartment.  
“What do you want, Marco?” Mick said rubbing sleep out of his eyes  
“Well, I can’t show you here, but if you follow me I can show what I got today.” Marco said  
“Alright, lemme put some clothes on,” Mick said, looking down at his t-shirt and shorts.

OUTSIDE OF TUKSON’S BOOK TRADE

“You wanted to show us a bookstore?” Mick asked, “Not just any bookstore, my bookstore,” Marco said.  
“What?” Sam asked, “You bought a bookstore?”  
“Marco, how much did you spend on this?” Leonard asked, taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair.  
“Not a dime,” Marco said, spreading his arms, with a large smile on his face.  
“So how’d you get it? You better not have killed the owner.” Leonard said.  
“What? God no, he gave it to me.”  
“Some guy just gave you his business?” Sam asked. “I’m not buying it.”  
“Yes, he was attacked and I saved his life, he was moving to Vacuo anyway.”  
“Oh yeah? What did his attacker look like?” Sam asked.  
Without missing a beat Marco went about describing the bookstore owner’s attackers and their fight in great detail, Leonard was nodding along, Sam raised an eyebrow when told about the illusions, and Mick acted like he was left out when Marco mentioned nearly giving the boy heat stroke.  
“Please tell us you wore your mask,” Leonard said.  
“What? Yeah of course,” Marco said  
“Good, don’t want our identities getting outed.”  
“So, what do you guys think?” Marco finally asked.  
“I think you’ll need to change the name,” Mick said.  
“Well yeah, I know that. I was thinking about ‘Marco’s Book Nook’, but I haven’t even shown you guys the best part yet,” Marco said.  
As The Rogues entered the store, Marco made a beeline for the backroom. After the rest of The Rogues followed him back there, he bent down and lifted up a trapdoor.  
“It’s a basement,” Leonard said.  
“Yeah, it’s the perfect hiding spot for us.”  
“We already have a hiding spot. It’s called an apartment.”  
“Well, yeah but we can… we can… remember the days we hid out in museum basements? That worked for us,” Marco said as the smile slowly fell off his face.  
“That was when we were convicted felons who couldn’t hide in our apartments because we’d have been found in an instant,” Leonard said.

“Sorry, Marco, we don’t need this as a front,” Mick said.  
“No, yeah, I understand,” Marco said dejectedly.  
As The Rogues left the store, leaving Marco behind to run it, Sam saw a figure with a green hood walking in the glass, paying it no mind until he left the shop and didn’t see them in the street. Doubling back into the store, Sam didn’t see the figure in the window, but when he looked through the door he saw her inside the glass. It was then that Sam realized the figure wasn’t walking on the street, but through the air. Not wasting a moment, Sam put on his costume, jumped into the glass and entered the Mirror Dimension. 

MIRROR DIMENSION

As soon as Sam’s feet touched the ground, the figure in the hood turned around, extended a bow, drew an arrow back and fired.  
“Oh shi-” Sam said, diving out of the way of the arrow that the figure fired.  
After this, Sam drew his Mirror Gun and pointed it at the figure, turning their next arrow into glass.  
“You!” The figure said, who Sam now assumed was a young woman.  
“Me? What do you want with me?” Sam asked.  
“You and your friends have a big price on your heads,” the woman answered, drawing another arrow, this one light blue, and shooting it. Rolling under the arrow and looking back, it was as Sam had assumed, an ice arrow.  
“Great, now I have to deal with a second Green Arrow on my own.” Sam sighed.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing, how are you in here anyway?” Sam asked, taking shots at the woman.  
“It’s my semblance,” the woman said, doing flips and twirls over Sam’s shots.  
“There’s that word again,” Sam said, thinking back to his meeting with the old man at Beacon, “What does it mean?”  
As the woman was about to shoot another arrow, she stopped, lowering her bow.  
“You don’t know what a semblance is?”  
“Nope.”  
“It’s like a power that reflects your personal- wait, why am I telling you this? I’m supposed to take you in!”  
The instant the woman launched another arrow, a clone of Sam formed out of the ground and took the arrow in the face, shattering. Each arrow that the woman shot was blocked by another clone, no matter where the woman shot from, a clone took the arrow for Sam, some exploded, others froze, but soon enough, the woman decided to engage Sam head on, the bow string retracted from one end of the bow, and the bow straightened out and extended, forming a staff.  
As the woman approached Sam, he shot at her, but each shot missed as the woman bobbed and weaved through the shots. Once the woman closed in, Sam made to jump out of the way, but wasn’t fast enough. When the woman slammed her staff into Sam’s jaw, he shattered. When the woman turned around, her eyes widened when she saw dozens of clones of Sam, some were standing on mirrors sideways, others were upside down, most were on the ground, but one thing was all the same, they were all pointing their guns toward her and all at once opened fire, the woman flipped back, dodging most of the shots, but some struck her and sent her sprawling.  
While the woman struggled to her feet, Sam’s clones dissipated and the real Sam ran over and kicked her in the side of the head. The woman got back to her feet and charged at Sam again, but this time the woman took a hard left and jumped into a mirror, Sam was unprepared for her coming out of a mirror behind him and was slammed in the back by her staff, having the air knocked out of him. Sam fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. After the woman finally landed a solid hit on Sam, she wasted no time going in for a final blow.  
The woman raised her staff above her head, preparing to bring it down on Sam. As the woman was about to knock Sam out, the glass shards from the clones she had smashed started to come together to form a large, hulking figure with glass coming out of its body. The monster then grabbed the woman in it’s large fist, the woman screamed in pain but her aura held, the monster then threw her away from Sam and the woman landed hard on her back, aura flashing again.  
“What is that thing? How do you do this?” the woman asked.  
“You should know what you’re getting into before you take a job,” Sam said.  
The woman then reformed her bow and pulled three arrows back at once. Letting them fly, each created an explosion that tore the Mirror Monster apart.  
“Damn, and here I thought that was gonna make this easier,” Sam said before one of his guns was struck by an arrow, partially disarming him. Sam then took another shot at the woman who this time blocked it with her bow, which turned to glass. After this, Sam created a large pane of glass under her feet and flung her into the air before dissolving the pane and the woman went into a free fall.  
After a few moments of falling, the woman slammed into the ground, aura somehow still holding. As the woman was struggling to get up, she was struck by a barrage from Sam’s remaining gun, which finally broke her aura. One stomp to the back of the head made sure the woman wouldn’t be getting up for a few minutes. Looking through the woman’s pockets Sam found what he was looking for, Lien. When Sam turned his head to look back at the woman, she was gone. Readying his remaining gun and frantically looking around Sam didn’t see the woman anywhere, he calmed but didn’t let his guard down when he went over to collect his other gun, which had been punctured all the way through and had some of its glass panes had been shattered, as soon as Sam got back to the apartment, he got straight to repairing his other Mirror Gun. 

MARCO’S BOOK NOOK

As Marco was organizing a shipment that came in earlier that day, he heard the bell above the door ring. Marco paid it no mind until the bell on the desk ring.  
“One moment,” He called.  
Walking through the door Marco was surprised to once again meet one of the girls from the forest, Remnant truly was a small world.  
“How can I help you?” He asked the girl with the bow.  
“You’re… not Tukson,” She said.  
“No, I’m Marco. Tukson moved away.”  
“Tukson moved away and left his store in your hands? I’ve never seen you in here.”  
“I worked in the back.”  
“Sure. What happened here?” the girl asked, pointing to the obliterated bookshelf Marco had zapped with lightning earlier.  
“There was a fight.”  
“A fight with what? Explosives?”  
“Lightning actually.”  
“How do you know this? Who was involved in this fight?” The girl asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head.  
Marco once again went into detail about the participants of the fight, but this time he altered details of the fight so he wouldn’t give his identity as Weather Wizard away.  
“That’s what happened?” the girl asked, eyes narrowing  
“That’s what happened. Now, how can I help you?”  
“I’d like to buy this book please,” the girl said, placing a book on the counter.  
“Enjoy,” Marco said after ringing her up and giving the girl her change.  
“Thank you, I will.”

 

As Blake walked out of the bookstore, she knew there was something familiar about the new owner, but couldn’t quite place it. There was also something suspicious about the fact that the store suddenly had a new owner. Tukson wouldn’t just leave his entire livelihood in the hands of someone else… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Foiling Robberies
> 
> I’m sorry if this fight wasn’t up to par, I was having trouble making it not be the same as Mirror Master vs. Neo or be an absolute slaughter in Mirror Master’s favor. 
> 
> Please leave reviews, I love reading them.


	12. Foiling Robberies

**VALE**

 

A disheveled woman stepped out of a mirror and into her apartment, discarding her quiver and dropping her now-useless glass bow. The young woman took her hood off, revealing short brown hair and green eyes. She walked over to her medicine cabinet and took a few painkillers, sighed, then walked to the couch and laid down, resting her aching body. Her name was Viridian Marron and she was a bounty hunter. She’d never been defeated by a target, not until today. The hunt wasn’t supposed to go that way, it was supposed to be like all the others, but somehow one of her targets had found her. She was more surprised than concerned when one of the targets showed up in the Reflective Realm. She had seen the tapes and knew that the man could enter the Reflective Realm too, but she didn’t believe they’d have a confrontation there and she was confident enough in her abilities that she could take him. On top of that, the man had clearly been more surprised to see her than she was to see him, only adding to her confidence. Viridian thought she’d have the upper hand on her targets. She was wrong. As it turned out, the man could manipulate the Reflective Realm, forming clones and monsters, something Viridian had never dreamed of. Only time would tell what the other three were capable of. Once her Aura did its job and fixed her up, Viridian would get back on the case.

 

**OUTSIDE RUSTY’S DUST**

 

As Mick was waiting in an alley, he did the one thing he always did to pass the time: watched fire, flicking his lighter on and off, off and on, over and over again. After the White Fang went on a crime spree, robbing nearly every store in Vale in one night, Leonard had The Rogues waiting by the Dust shops throughout the city that had yet to be hit. Sam was watching most with his clones but Leonard wanted himself, Marco, and Mick to be watching some in person. As Mick’s eyes started to droop, he heard the slam of a car door. Jerking his head up, he carefully peered around the corner, and no surprise, it was the White Fang. 

Mick watched the group of five terrorists enter the store before quickly getting back into cover. He pulled up his torn cowl and fastened his oxygen mask before shedding his coat and pants, leaving him only in his costume. Drawing his gun, he followed the grunts into the store. He entered just in time- a grunt had his gun trained on the clerk- before he could shoot, Mick pulled the trigger, hitting the grunt in the back with a blast of flame. The grunt caught fire, fell on the ground and started rolling and screaming. Seeing their associate go down, the remaining grunts whipped around, fumbling . He dove out of the way and rolled before bringing his gun up, pulling the trigger and spewing flames toward the White Fang members. Some moved out of the way, but two unlucky grunts were caught in the flames, having their skin melted. Tearing himself away from the flames, he hid behind a shelf. He noticed that the flames were getting uncomfortably close to a case of fire Dust. Not wanting to blow the innocent clerk to smithereens, he aimed his wrist-mounted fire extinguisher towards the flames.

“Sorry, beautiful,” Mick said before blasting the flames with foam. 

He heard footsteps approaching, and thinking fast, he climbed up on top of the shelf. When the White Fang grunt rounded the corner and didn’t see anything, they turned around. Mick carefully climbed down the shelf and pulled the grunt into chokehold. Waiting until they stopped squirming, Mick carefully laid them on the ground as to not make any noise. If Mick had done his counting right, there was only one left to deal with. Carefully walking through the store, gun held with both hands, he cleared each aisle until he came face to face with the last grunt standing. He jumped back but was nicked by the grunt’s blade. The good news was, the hoses inside his suit were hit instead of him. The bad news was, the hoses carried the fuel through the suit, meaning he wouldn’t be able to reload by simply holstering his flamethrower, and he’d have to reload manually until he got it repaired. The worse news was that now there was fuel all over the place, and Mick wouldn’t be able to open fire while it was leaking or else he’d cause an explosion. Waiting for the grunt to take another swing, Mick ducked under it, grabbed the grunt’s wrist with one hand, and punched him in the face multiple times with his other. Confident that he had defeated every grunt in the store, he let the grunt fall to the ground. 

As he turned around, he was met with a punch to his stomach that sent him into the ceiling. He was met by the sight of a tall, muscular man wearing a red and white mask wielding a large chainsaw.

As he was struggling to stand up, he was kicked in the ribs and sent flying across the store. 

“I’m gonna feel that in the morning,” Mick groaned in pain as he struggled to his feet.

As he trained his gun on the man, he noticed the spilled fuel everywhere. Knowing that he needed to lure the man away from the spilled fuel and Dust, Mick started hobbling away, clutching his ribs. Eventually he found his way out of the store and onto the street. 

“You can’t run forever,” the man said, casually walking after him.

“I’m not planning on it, just didn’t want to blow the whole damn store up,” Mick said, pointing his gun at the man.

As Mick shot the gun, the man moved out of the way of the flames, and reappeared beside Mick, chainsaw raised above his head and ready to cleave Mick down the middle. Mick pointed his wrist in the man’s face and shot off a burst of foam, blinding him. As the man recoiled, Mick used the opportunity to cover the man in flames and stumble away, still holding his ribs. He didn’t stop moving until he was several blocks away and was sure he had lost the man. 

 

**INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**

 

Roman silently cursed The Rogues as he entered the warehouse alone, with just a single case of Dust. The weather guy had ambushed him and the animals at one of the Dust shops they had been hitting. Roman didn’t know what exactly happened to them, but he did know he was the only one who got away. 

“Add it to the collection,” Roman told one of the grunts while handing the case of Dust over to them.

Pulling a cigar out of his pocket, he looked up and saw a large burned and blackened figure entering the warehouse. It was the Lieutenant, and surprisingly, he wasn’t alone. Two of his men followed, although one’s face was a swollen mess. 

“What happened to you?” Roman asked.

“What do you think?” the Lieutenant asked, eyes burning with fury.

“Heat Wave?” Roman asked while trying to light his cigar on the Lieutenant’s still-burning shoulder.   
“Get off of me,” the Lieutenant snapped, swatting Roman’s hand away and storming off.

“So what happened to the Dust?” Roman called after him, receiving no answer.

Sighing, he dug into his pocket, pulled out his scroll and took a deep breath before he dialed Cinder’s number.

“Hello, Roman. I trust your heists tonight went well,” Cinder answered.   
“No, they didn’t, and you know why? Because of The Rogues! You need to do something about these freaks right now, or we won’t have enough Dust for whatever you need it for,” Roman said.

“Don’t worry, Roman, I have a plan to take care of our friends.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

“Thanks to the bugs Neo planted all those weeks ago. We know what their names are and what they look like.”   
“You mean you’ve been sitting on their names and faces ever since they’ve been hiding in the warehouse? Why didn’t you say anything?”, Roman asked, angered that his problem could have been solved weeks ago.   
“I was waiting for the right time,”   
“So what are we gonna do? Kill their families?”

“You’ll see, Roman, you’ll see.” Cinder said before hanging up.

 

**VALE, THE NEXT MORNING** **  
  
**

It had taken some asking around, but Mick had finally found a tailor on Lampert Street. He had repaired the hoses himself, but it would take a professional to reseal the suit, and to his dismay, Gambi, The Rogues’ tailor, hadn’t followed them into Remnant. After he entered the shop he told the tailor who surprisingly didn’t ask any questions what he needed and Mick was told to pick it up in twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Breach 
> 
> Thanks to Quantum_Tarantino for editing this chapter!


	13. Breach

THE ROGUES' APARTMENT

Leonard awoke to the sound of sirens. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the clock, 6:47. Looking out the window, he noticed smoke rising from a few blocks away. Snapping up, he scrambled out of bed, put his costume on, and holstered his guns. Leonard threw the door open, hinges squeaking and slamming the door into the wall, storming into the main room, Leonard shouted, "Rise and shine, boys, we've got a situation on our hands!"

Sam and Marco's eyes opened slowly, as they got up Sam asked, "What's going on?"

Got sirens and smoke a few blocks up," Leonard said. "Not looking good. Get dressed, I'll get Mick."

Bursting into Mick's room, Leonard was unsurprised to find that Mick had slept through the racket both he and the sirens made.

"Get up Mick, something's going down," Leonard said, shaking Mick awake.

"I don't want to," Mick groaned, putting his pillow on top of his head.

"There's smoke over there, and where there's smoke…"  
"There's fire!" Mick said, bolting out of bed and putting his suit on.

"Alright, get to the roof, Marco fly us over there," Leonard ordered.

VALE

As The Rogues approached the smoke, they were mostly unsurprised to see a large black mass covering the streets.

"Set us down, Weather Wizard," Leonard said.

Marco carefully dispersed the air currents carrying The Rogues and they set down. As soon as their boots were on the ground, the Grimm that weren't busy attacking anyone else zeroed in on The Rogues. As one of the scorpions approached, a bolt of lightning sprang from Marco's wand, obliterating the Grimm. After this, The Rogues split up, as Leonard froze wolves and boars, he noticed that flying Grimm were swooping down and snatching at fleeing civilians.

"Weather Wizard, take to the sky, make sure nothing gets to the ground," Leonard commanded, not letting his concern for the innocent people leak into his voice.

"On it," Marco nodded before taking to the skies and zapping any flying Grimm that got too close to the ground.

After Marco took off, Leonard was nearly crushed by a flying car hit by the blonde girl who he believed was named Yang.

"Hey, watch where you throw that thing!" Leonard scolded as he iced a giant snake.

"Watch where you stand," She shot back.

Deciding not to get into an argument during a battle, Leonard turned back to the Grimm and continued to freeze any that got too close to him or civilians.

Mick was having the time of his life. He'd never been able to burn things so indiscriminately, but it was a double-edged sword. He wasn't able to watch the monsters burn for as long as he'd like because everytime he incinerated one, two more took its place. As he took aim at another Grimm, he heard someone shout "Nobody move," but the rest was lost over the roar of the fire. Thinking the police had shown up, Mick whipped around and aimed his gun at them, but as it turned out, it was the boy Mick fought at the docks and some other kid with blue hair. While they were busy showing off a few of the two legged Grimm whose animal features Mick couldn't quite discern attacked them from behind, only to be hit with a blast from Mick's gun.

"Hey, idiots, we're in the middle of a fight, stop showing off," Mick shouted.

"Uh yeah, right," the boy with blue hair said.

The boy with the monkey tail was less understanding.

"Hey, you're the guy who shot me," he said.

"Yeah, and you're clearly fine so quit your whining," Mick said.

As the boy was about to shoot back a retort, he was cut off by the whining of engines from above, as he looked up he was surprised to see a giant airship flying above the city, with many more dropships on their way down. As an Ursa was about to attack Ruby from behind, it was shredded by the machine guns on one of the ships. After this, the bay doors of the ships opened and robots started jumping out of them onto the field and blasting away at the Grimm. A robot punched an Ursa in front of a group of three people. While none of them looked suspicious to Mick, one of them caught Leonard's eye and he started sprinting over.

As Leonard was frantically freezing and shattering Grimm he noticed that robots were falling from the sky. Taking a moment to stop and admire their handiwork, he watched one of the robots send and Ursa flying with just a punch. What caught his eye was who the Ursa landed in front of. It was the same woman he fought in the club. Sure that she was behind this, he started sprinting towards her, passing Mick, Leonard called out, "Heat Wave, on me!"  
"But the people, the Grimm-" Mick started protesting.

"The military can handle this. We have bigger issues," Leonard assured him.

While the two Rogues approached the group, Leonard noticed that the woman's companions matched Marco's description of the people he fought in the bookshop perfectly. As the woman and her companions started off to fight the Grimm, Leonard froze a patch on the ground in front of them. As the woman looked over, he saw her eyes harden when she caught sight of Leonard.

As Leonard and Mick charged, Leonard set his gun to a weaker, wider beam and fired. The trio felt the chill and frost covered their bodies but their aura protected them more than if it was a direct absolute zero beam. Afterwards Mick fired his gun at the lackies who were too disoriented by the sudden chill to move out of the way. While Mick engaged the two of them, Leonard approached the mastermind.

"Oh, it's you again," the woman said as her body heated up, melting the frost that covered her body and drawing her swords.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Leonard asked, "Seems kinda weak,"

"Yes," the woman said, "This is weaker than I expected."

"What a shame," Leonard said before firing his gun and as predicted, the woman jumped above the beam, as soon as she jumpe Leonard moved the beam down, freezing the ground and when the woman landed she slipped and fell. As Leonard was about to freeze her he was attacked from behind by one of the two legged Grimm. Leonard turned as he fell, landing on his back and had his forearm against the creature's throat, all the while he reached for his one of his guns that was just out of reach. When Leonard's arm started to give way and the Grimm's snapping mouth got closer to his face, the Grimm was riddled with bullets. After Leonard pushed the Grimm off of him, he scrambled for his gun and when he picked it up the woman was nowhere to be found.

After Leonard chilled the group, Mick opened fire, striking two of them and knocking them back. As Mick approached, the boy jumped up and charged him, when the boy did a kick, Mick jumped to the side, when he kicked at his head, Mick ducked. When he ducked, he noticed bullets around the boy's leg. Quickly connecting the dots in his head, he had an idea. Standing up and stepping back, he continued to evade the boy's kicks until he had put a bit of space between them and put his plan into action. Aiming his gun at the boy's legs, he pulled the trigger. Flames whipped out of his gun and encompassed the boy's legs and more importantly, the bullets. When the boy looked down, all he said was "Uh oh."

When the flames made contact with the Dust in the bullets, there was a massive burst of wind that sent Mick, the boy, and the girl flying. As he was getting up, he heard the clanking of chains, looking over he saw blades flying at his face. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. His salvation came in the form of long range cold field, which stopped the blades mid-air. Looking over at Leonard, Mick gave him a thumbs up, to which Leonard replied with a nod as he went back to killing Grimm. As the girl retracted the blades that were attached to chains, she started shooting at Mick, who rolled out of the way and took cover behind a corner. Taking a breather, he then rounded the corner once again, except no one was there. Then he remembered when Marco told them about the fight in the shop, the girl could create illusions. Despite not seeing anyone there, he opened fire on what looked like an empty space. As soon as he could make out a figure in the flames, he let go of the trigger. When the flames died down he could see the girl with her melted weapons in hand, arms in front of her face and her aura flickering weakly.

As the girl realized she was defenseless and low on aura, she fled back to her legless friend and turned them invisible. Not pursuing them for fear of killing them, Mick turned back to the Grimm and started frying them.

After the fighting died down, The Rogues regrouped. They were about to enter a window and go home when they were approached by Ruby and her team.

"You did a good thing today," Ruby said to Leonard.

"Don't mention it," Leonard said before muttering, "It's not the first time we've had to fight off an invasion."

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Nothing," Leonard said before backing towards the window "Anyway, we better be going."  
"Wait a second," the girl with bow said, approaching Marco and looking him in his obscured eyes. "Marco?"  
"W-w-who's Marco?" Marco nervously stuttered.

Before Marco could react, the girl reached up and tore off his mask, as Marco tried to obscure his face with his hand, the girl shouted, "It is you! What did you do to Tukson?!"  
"Nothing, I didn't do anything. He was moving away so the White Fang couldn't track him but they sent people after him. I saved his life!"

"How did you know he was White Fang?"

"I overheard their conversation."

"I don't believe you."

"Marco," Leonard said, "How does she know your name?"  
"She was a customer at my store."  
"Does she know our names?"  
"No!"  
"What did you do to my friend?" the girl asked.

As they were arguing an arrow flew through the air and a net exploded from the end and landing on The Rogues.

"What the hell is this?" Leonard asked.

"It's a net," Mick said.

"I can see that!" Leonard barked as he tried to grab one of his guns but couldn't reach, "I meant who threw it!"

"I did," a voice called out.

As The Rogues, Ruby, and her team looked over, they saw a woman with a green hood, brown shirt, brown and green pants, and a bow walking towards them.

"Oh no," Sam groaned, "It's you again."  
"What do you mean 'again'?" Leonard asked.  
"I may have fought her in the Mirror Dimension."  
"You met someone who can traverse the Mirror Dimension and didn't tell us?!"

"She wasn't very impressive, Okay? I forgot."  
"Shut it," the woman said, kicking Sam in the side before calling out, "Hey military guys, I have wanted criminals here!"

This caused some of the robots that had been deployed earlier to come over and start scanning The Rogues. The scan clearly came back positive because the robots started hauling them over to a dropship.

"Hey," the woman called after, "I caught those guys for money, there was a bounty on their heads!"

"Talk to the VPD" a robot said in a monotone voice.

ATLAS AIRSHIP

Leonard had been stripped of his weapons, handcuffed to a table and was currently being interrogated, but Leonard wasn't being cooperative, each interrogator they sent in was coming back with bogus answers. Leonard was currently waiting for the next to come in. He was surprised when a man who wasn't in typical military dress walked in. He was wearing a white suit, red tie, and graying hair.

"I assume you know who I am?" the man asked

"Can't say that I do," Leonard replied honestly for once.

"I am General Ironwood."

"Oh wow, I've never had a general interrogate me before," Leonard said sarcastically

"Who are you?" Ironwood asked Leonard.

"Captain Cold," Leonard said for what must have been the thousandth time.

"What's your real name?"  
"Barry Allen," Leonard said automatically, Leonard had chosen this name because Barry Allen almost always testified against The Rogues in court, resulting in almost as many imprisonments as The Flash.

"Barry? That's a very old name."

"My parents were old-fashioned."

"I suppose they were. Normally I wouldn't interrogate simple bank robbers such as yourself, but you and your associates interest me."  
"And why's that?"

"Your technology is remarkable, it doesn't use any Dust at all, and we've been testing it," Ironwood said, clearly impressed.

"You've been using my gun?"

"I'm not just talking about your ice gun, we've been testing the glass gun and the wand too."  
"It's not an ice gun, it's a Cold Gun," Leonard corrected him.

"I know your name isn't Barry Allen."

"Oh really, what is it then?"

"We received an anonymous tip identifying you as 'Len.'"

Thinking about the woman who had bugs in the warehouse, Leonard realized it must have been her that outed their identities.  
"We also believe your associates are named 'Mick, Sam Scudder, and Martin.'"

As Leonard was about to reply, there was an explosion and gunfire.

"Stay here," Ironwood told Leonard as he drew his gun and approached the door.

As Ironwood opened the door, he was blown backwards by a gust of wind. Marco had retrieved his wand and had come to free Leonard. When Ironwood tried to get up, he was bombarded by hail the size of golf balls.

"Come on, let's go," Marco said.

"I can't," Leonard said.

"Why not?"  
"I'm kinda handcuffed here," Leonard said, raising his hands to show off the handcuffs.

Marco quickly zapped the chain with a weak lightning bolt, breaking it in two.

"How'd you get your wand back?" Leonard asked.

"I can summon it, remember?" Marco said.

"Oh, right."  
Leaving the room and Ironwood behind, Leonard followed behind Marco as he blew soldiers into walls and trashed robots with lightning, they made their way to where Mick and Sam were being held and freed them. After a few minutes of wandering around, The Rogues found where their weapons were being tested and retrieved them, Sam then glassed what was left of the handcuffs and Leonard smashed them against a wall. As The Rogues were holstering their weapons, more robots entered the room, and since they weren't living, The Rogues destroyed them mercilessly.

"Come on, in here," Sam said motioning to a glassed robot and jumping inside, the other Rogues following suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: MISTRAL


	14. Mistral

MISTRAL

One by one The Rogues stepped out of a shop's window in their casual clothes and onto a deserted street. Leonard looked around, spotted several missing person posters, but nothing looked familiar. Turning to Marco, Leonard said, "Marco, you know more about this world than any of us, where do you think we are?"

"Well this certainly isn't Vale, Vacuo is a wasteland, and Atlas is super high-tech. So I'd put my money on Mistral," Marco reasoned, shifting his head and eyes.

Afterwards, The Rogues started making their way up way up flights of stairs. As The Rogues started up another flight of stairs, a sign caught Leonard's eye.

"Hold on," Leonard told the rest of The Rogues, holding his arm out.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Bar," Leonard said simply, pointing to the sign.

"You seriously want a drink now?" Marco asked, crossing his arms.

"I haven't had one in days, now come on, we gotta stay together or we'll never find each other again," Leonard said while walking towards the bar. Sighing and rolling their eyes, the rest of The Rogues followed.

As The Rogues entered the bar they blanched when met with the sight of men and women all armed with various types of weapons.

"Uh, guys, I think we just walked into a Hunter bar," Sam whispered.

"Like a cop bar?" Marco asked.

"Probably. We should leave. Don't want to cause a problem."

"No, I want a drink so we're getting drinks," Leonard said, putting his foot down.

Leonard sauntered up to the counter and placed an order.  
Sam leaned towards Leonard and hissed in his ear, "We really shouldn't be here, Len."

Looking at Sam, completely unconcerned, Leonard said, "If we act like we belong here they won't question it."

"What kind of logic is that?!" Sam whisper screamed.

"You're not acting like you belong."

"We got incoming," Marco said, looking at a large, scarred Hunter with a mechanical arm approaching The Rogues.

Spinning around on the barstool, Leonard turned to face the Hunter.

"What do you want?" Leonard asked.

"I haven't seen you around here before," the Hunter said.

"We're new in town," Leonard said.

"You don't look like Hunters."

"Maybe we're not," Leonard said as his drink was served.

"We don't like non-Hunters here."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Leonard asked.

"Len, don't start something you can't finish," Marco warned.

"I'll tell you what I'll do," the Hunter started, "I'm gonna pick you up and throw you through that window over there," he said, pointing to the large window looking out to the street, "Then I'm gonna do the same thing to your buddies."

"If you touch me or my friends I'll knock your goddamn hand off," Leonard threatened.

"Oh we got a tough guy? I'd like to see you try," the Hunter said grabbing the front of Leonard's jacket and picking him up above his head and started walking towards the window.

"Oh my god," Sam said with and exasperated sigh, not pitying what Leonard had brought onto himself.

Before the Hunter got halfway there, Leonard reached into his jacket and pulled his gun out. Putting the barrel against the Hunter's prothstetic arm, Leonard looked away and pulled the trigger. Ice immediately covered the the Hunter's arm and Leonard smashed it at the wrist, shattering the ice encased limb. With nothing to support his weight, Leonard dropped to the floor with a grunt.

As he was getting up, Leonard saw a fist heading towards his face. Not having time to defend himself, Leonard was forced to take the hit and dropped to the ground again. Before he had the opportunity to get up, kicks started landing on his back while the jeers of the patrons filled his ears.

Swallowing his pride, Leonard curled up into a ball.

After the fourth or fifth kick he heard whistling and the shattering of glass. Forcing his head up, Leonard was unsurprised to find Marco with his wand extended. Looking to the side, Leonard also saw the window that the Hunter was about to throw him through was shattered with said Hunter lying in the street. As Leonard turned around, him and The Rogues had daggers glared at them from every corner of the bar. The bar was a powder keg and the slightest spark would set it off.

"Listen, we're real sorry about that, right Len?" Marco said elbowing Leonard.

"Yeah, sorry," Leonard said, massaging where the Hunter had hit him.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here," Sam said as The Rogues made their way out of the door.

"Shut up, Sam," Leonard spat before bumping into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said.

"It's fine, ma'am," Marco said for Leonard, not trusting the frosty felon to be polite.

Before The Rogues had a chance to walk away the woman stopped them.

"Are you Hunters?" the woman asked.

Before any of them had a chance to deny the question, Leonard jumped in and said, "Yeah, why? You looking to hire?"

"I am as a matter of fact."

"What's the job?" Leonard asked.

"My daughter has gone missing."

"You haven't gone to the police?" Mick asked.

"I have but they can't do anything. They have too many missing person cases and not enough detectives."

"I'm sorry ma'am but we aren't detectives," Sam said.

"I know but no one else will help."

"Give us a sec," Leonard said before huddling up with the other Rogues.

"We already have a vault's worth of money. We don't need any more," Mick said.

"It's the right thing to do," Sam said.

"When have we cared about that?" Mick asked.

"When the Crime Syndicate took over," Sam said.

Mick growled, not being able to refute Sam's point.

"Alright, we'll help you but we'll need some basic information first. What does your daughter look like? What's her name? Where was she last seen? How can we contact you if we find her?" Leonard said, listing off what he needed on his fingers.

"My daughter's name is Mabel Mint, the last time I saw her we were on the corner of Baron and Messner, this is what she looks like and my scroll number is on the back. Please find her," the woman said with pleading eyes as she placed a photograph of a teenage girl with green hair and eyes in Leonard's hands.

"We'll do our best, ma'am. By the way, which way to the corner of Baron and Messner?"

HOURS LATER ON THE CORNER OF BARON AND MESSNER

It was midnight and The Rogues had set up camp near the corner and were lying in wait. On the other side of the street was a teenage boy that Sam had constructed with his Mirror Gun and Leonard was rubbing the bruise that was starting to form around his eye, pondering on where everything went so wrong. They should be back home in Central City, robbing banks and fighting The Flash, not stuck on some alien planet playing hero.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Marco asked.

"Mostly," Sam said.

"You're mostly sure?" Marco asked.

"Listen, if my constructs can fool The Flash I think they can fool some two-bit kidnappers." Sam snapped.

"Alright, alright, jeez, cool off," Marco said

"Hey, someone's here," Mick interrupted.

The Rogues watched as a man emerged from the alley behind Sam's construct. He was quiet as a mouse and would never have been noticed had The Rogues not been watching for him. In the blink of an eye the man put his hand over the contsruct's mouth, picked it up and bolted back down the alley.

In an instant, The Rogues donned their masks and were up and running after the man.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Leonard ordered.  
The man turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of armed men coming after him and sped up and turned the corner. As The Rogues turned the corner, they saw that the man had pulled a gun on them and opened fire. Most of the bullets missed but one caught Sam in the chest and caught fire. Acting fast, Mick aimed his wrist at Sam's chest and sprayed his fire extinguisher, putting the fire out.

"Dammit. Heat Wave, you stay here. Make sure Mirror Master is okay. Weather Wizard and I will go after him." Snart said.

"No. I'm good. The vest blocked it," Sam said, sitting up and looking at his cracked and scorched armor.

Resuming their chase, The Rogues almost lost the man in the network of alleys but eventually caught up to him. When The Rogues had cornered the man in an alley he pulled his handgun out and put it against the mirror construct's head.

"If you don't let me go I'll blow his head off," the man threatened.

"You don't find it odd that the boy didn't struggle against you at all?" Leonard asked smugly.

"You're saying he's in on this?" the man asked.

"No. I'm saying he's not real," Leonard said as the illusion of the boy shattered into glass.

"Wha- what?!" the man stuttered, shocked that he'd been duped.

As soon as he came to the understanding he'd been set up, the man turned the gun on The Rogues once again but before he could open fire his hand was frozen by Leonard.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," the man repeated, staring at his frozen hand with wide eyes as The Rogues approached him.

Grabbing the front of the man's shirt, Leonard slammed him against the wall.

"Where were you gonna take that kid?" Leonard groweld.

"I'm not telling you anything," the man said defiantly.

Leonard grabbed the man's frozen arm and held his own hand over his head.

"You're gonna tell us everything or I'll knock your hand off," Leonard said in a low voice.

The man looked into Leonard's eyes and saw he was serious.

Obviously valuing his hand more than his freedom the man broke, "I'm part of a trafficking ring. I kidnap people and then give them to the higher-ups who send off to Vacuo."  
"How long has this been going on?" Leonard asked.

"M-maybe two weeks," the man said, not taking his eyes off his frozen hand.

"How many people have been shipped off?" Marco asked

"None yet."

"Where are you keeping them?" Sam said, pressing for answers.

"Underground."

"Take us there," Leonard demanded.

MISTRAL'S UNDERGROUND

The man crept through the underground tunnels beneath Mistral, cradling his frozen hand, held at gunpoint by The Rogues who were following him.

"Here," the man said, pointing to a steel door before asking, "Can you thaw my hand out now?"  
"No," Leonard said, pistol whipping the man then looking over at Sam expectantly.  
Sam, who had been trying to pull the bullet out of his armor looked up and drew his gun and with one shot, turned the steel door into glass. Then, as he'd done many times before, Marco waved his wand, conjured a hailstorm, and shattered the glass.

"There's no way no one heard that, let's go," Leonard said.

Entering the doorway, The Rogues were surprised to find a cavern lit with industrial lamps, guards on catwalks, and filled with shipping containers. Clearly having heard the shattering of the glass, guards had their weapons trained on the doorway. Activating his Cold Field, Leonard stepped out of the safety of the doorway. As soon as he came into the guard's sight, they opened fire but not a single bullet made it through the Cold Field. While the guards laid fire into the field, Leonard casually aimed his gun towards one of the catwalks and pulled the trigger. As soon as the beam made contact, the catwalk froze over and collapsed under the weight of the guards. Marco pointed his wand at another group of guards and conjured a tornado which blew them over the edge. As The Rogues were walking down a set of stairs, a guard ran towards them and tried to punch Leonard but his hand got caught in the Cold Field. As he was panicking over his frozen hand Leonard jabbed him in the face. Continuing to walk down the stairs, The Rogues ended up on the main floor and walked over to the shipping containers and opened them up. As the doors swung open with a groan, Leonard saw people of all ages and race were locked in the shipping container.

"Are you a superhero?" one of the younger prisoners asked, no doubt entranced by his colorful costume.

"... I am today, kid. You guys can go now. Except you." Leonard said, pointing to a green haired girl as the rest of the prisoners pushed past him.

"Me?" the green haired girl asked.  
"You're Mabel Mint, right? Your mother sent us."

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"Name's Cold."

"And you're a superhero?" she asked incredulously.

"No. I just thought it would make that kid feel better."

"Why do you wear that stupid getup then?"

"Because."

"Okay," the girl said, getting the message she shouldn't talk about it.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

MISTRAL

After tipping off the police of the location of the trafficking ring, The Rogues took off their costumes and followed the girl for a while, eventually finding themselves in front of a small house.

"This your house?" Leonard asked.

"Yep," Mabel confirmed.

"Come on, Cold, let's get paid," Sam rushed.

"Alright," Leonard said, knocking on the door.

After a few moments the door opened up.

"We found your kid," Leonard said bluntly.

"What?"

"Mom!" Mabel shouted running into her mother and wrapping her arms around her.

For a few moments the woman was too shocked to speak before wrapping her arms around her daughter and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You can pay us. That's what happens when you hire someone." Leonard said

"Of course, of course," the woman said before going inside and reappearing a few moments later with a hefty sum of Lien.

"A pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." Leonard said before walking away with the other Rogues.

MISTRAL, WEEKS LATER

The Rogues were hanging out in their new apartment, having laid low for the past few weeks. Leonard was flipping through the TV channels. Just in time to see one of the girls Mick fought at the Docks get ripped apart.

"Oh my god," Sam muttered, eyes wide and mouth agape.

As The Rogues watched in horror the screen turned red, a black queen appeared and a voice started speaking.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."

As soon as Leonard recognized the voice, the rest of the speech fell on deaf ears as he threw on his parka and checked his Cold Guns.

"Len, what're you doing?" Mick asked.

"That woman I fought, the one who set up the Breach just made her move," Leonard said, holstering his guns, donning his goggles, and pulling up his hood, "It's time we make ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Fall of Beacon


	15. The Fall of Beacon

AMITY COLOSSEUM

When The Rogues exited a mirror in the bathroom they heard the panic and the thunder of feet scrambling to get to the airships. The door to the bathroom swung open and The Rogues were met with a sea of people. The screaming was so intense that Leonard almost didn't hear Sam.

"We have to find the landing bay and defend it so that everyone can get to the ground safely," Sam said.

"That's a good place to start," Leonard said, cold fury in his voice.

Leonard wasn't a good person. Not by a long shot, but he also wasn't enough of a monster to stand by and let innocent people die. Not when a crisis was afoot and there was no one powerful enough to stop it. Seeing a city under siege like this reminded him of when Gorilla Grodd invaded Central City and The Rogues helped Flash defend it.

The Rogues entered the landing bay and they saw a gaggle of Hunters standing in front of General Ironwood. Whatever words were on the tip of his tongue dissipating at the sight of The Rogues.

"You!" The General shouted, pushing the congregation of Hunters apart in order to get to The Rogues, "What have you done?!"

"We didn't do anything. We're here to help," Leonard said, crossing his arms.

"And I'm supposed to believe that? You've robbed a bank, assaulted me, destroyed Atlesian Military property, and as soon as this invasion starts you're right here and you expect me to believe that you want to help?"

"With all due respect, you've got a goddamn crisis on your hands, General. It'd be in your best interest to let us help," Leonard said before adding, "We're thieves, not monsters."

The General thought for a moment, his eyes darting between each of The Rogues before finally sighing and saying, "I'm placing a great deal of faith into you four."  
"We won't let you down," Leonard said before barking orders, "Heat Wave, Mirror Master, I want you two on the ground yesterday. Weather Wizard, you take to the skies and make sure not a single Grimm gets near these transports."

The Hunters and civilians watched as Marco ran towards the edge and jumped, some gasping in horror as his feet left the solid platform but had their fears calmed when he rose higher into the air, being carried by air currents controlled by his wand.

"What are you waiting for?!" he shouted, white eyes concealed by his mask coming alive with electricity, "It's not safe here! I've got your backs!"

Leonard, Mick, and Sam all made their way back through the deserted halls and to the bathroom, climbing through a mirror and into the Mirror Dimension.

BEACON

The three remaining Rogues spotted fighting going on outside the Mirror Dimension and Sam stepped outside to help, sending Leonard and Mick down to Vale. When he exited the glass, Sam expected to see the Atlesian robots fighting off the Grimm but rather they were firing at Hunters. Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, Sam drew his pistols and took aim at a group of robots that were flanking Nora and let off a single shot, turning them into glass. As Sam ran towards the fighting he was intercepted by a group of White Fang grunts. As they readied their weapons, prepared to end Sam where he stood, a blur of white knocked them into the air. When the blur slowed down, Sam realized it was the Schnee girl. Sam gave her a nod and he ran off towards another section of the courtyard. Every few seconds, Sam would see a Grimm, White Fang member, or robot, but none lasted long against Sam's vicious onslaught. Hearing the whirring of gears behind him, Sam ducked into a combat roll and went to the left. Standing up, Sam saw he had narrowly dodged a strike that would have taken his head off. Pointing both of his guns at the massive robot and let loose a volley of shots. Each shot less effective than Sam was used to, only glassing patches of the massive robot. Seeing his shots were mostly ineffective Sam focused on glassing the legs, which eventually transmuted and collapsed under the weight of the robot. Unfortunately, the weapons were still operational. As the robot was about to open fire, a blur of red and white cut through the arms of the robot. As the arms fell off the robot, a blonde-haired boy with a sword and shield came into view alongside a girl with red hair, a sword, and a shield.

"I- thanks," Sam said.

"You're welc-" the girl started before the ground began shaking. As the ground was shaking, Sam heard crashing from behind him. As he turned around, the top of a mountain exploded, the form of a dragon-like Grimm emerging from the ruins.

"Oh my god," Sam muttered, in awe at the size of the Grimm that had emerged from the top of the mountain before looking at his pistols, doubtful they'd be effective against something so massive. Then Sam noticed the black goo that was dripping off of it. As soon as the goo hit the ground, new Grimm spawned. Sam then realized what he could do to stem the spawning of Grimm.

"This is a terrible idea," he said to himself, following the massive flying Grimm.

As the goo dropped, Sam ran around for several minutes glassing every patch before a Grimm could emerge.

While Sam was frantically trying to stem the tide of Grimm he passed a building. Looking inside, he spotted a man dressed in black with brown and red hair preparing to decapitate the girl who had recognized Marco as she was defending another girl who was missing an arm. Sam quickly drew his pistol and fired into his back, glassing portions of his coat. Stumbling forward, the man whirled around and faced Sam.

"Back off, creep," Sam said.

"This is between us, human, leave it be," the man said.

"Uh, I can't do that," Sam said, aiming his pistols at the man.

"Then you'll die," he said, charging at Sam.

Sam squeezed the triggers but the man drew his sword and spun it like a helicopter blade, blocking each shot before sheathing it again. When the man closed the distance between him and Sam he drew his sword once more, slicing through Sam at the waist. What he didn't expect was for Sam to shatter into glass. Sam then rematerialized behind him and put a few shots into his back again before turning to the girl and offering her his hand.

"Can you fight?" Sam asked.  
"Yes," the girl said, taking Sam's hand and standing up, holding her bleeding abdomen in one hand, sword in the other.

When the man recovered he turned around and saw Sam and the girl standing against him.

"So this is the kind of scum you're siding with now?" he asked.

"Dude, you're a terrorist attacking a school. You have no place to decide who's scum and who isn't. That being said, I am scum," Sam said before firing his gun again.

He wasn't surprised when the man blocked the shots but he was surprised when the man swung his sword and wave of energy shot out.

"Get down!" the girl shouted, tackling Sam to the ground as the wave of energy flew through where their necks just were.

When Sam looked back to where the man was standing previously he saw he was no longer there. Looking up, Sam saw the man high in the air. Sam quickly aimed his pistols but this time he aimed one at center mass and the other at his feet. Opening fire, the man blocked all the shots aimed at his torso but failed to block the ones aimed at his feet. While his Aura kept him from turning into glass, his boots weren't so lucky, and as soon as he landed his glass footwear shattered, shards digging into his feet. As the man grimaced in pain the girl used his distraction and rushed in and slashed him with her sword while running circles around him. She hit him behind the knees with her sheath and tied the ribbon attached to her sword around him.

"It's over, Adam," the girl said, pulling the ribbon tight.

"You think this is over, Blake? I've been hurt in so many ways by so many people and I'm still here. Do you think what you did will stop me? This won't be over until you get what you deserve," Adam said, as he thumbed a button on his sheath, ejecting the sword which hit Sam in the head and kicking Blake in the stomach before spinning out of the ribbon.

Once Sam recovered he saw Adam escaping his bonds and rushing towards the sword that landed in front of Sam. At the same time, Sam bolted towards the sword and miraculously got there first. Sam picked up the sword and threw it out a window but Adam didn't stop.

When Adam came within distance his fist flew out. Sam tasted blood. Adam punched him again and blood flew from Sam's mouth. Sam felt hands on his shoulders and a knee dug itself into his stomach and the air left his lungs. Sam stumbled back while one hand was clutching his stomach, the other was reaching for his holster. Sam drew his Mirror Gun and let loose, firing wildly, not caring if he hit Adam or not, just praying he could buy time to regain his breath. Adam approached, casually moving out of the way of the shots when Blake slammed into his side. As Blake and Adam grappled with each other, Sam was able to regain his breath. Sam gripped his pistol with both hands and tried to get a clear shot on Adam but Blake kept getting in the way, suddenly, Adam grabbed the back of Blake's head, slammed his own into it and then slammed her head into his knee and taking her out of the fight. Seeing that he was out of backup, Sam duplicated himself and rushed to attack Adam. One construct wrapped their arms around Adam's neck and two others grabbed his arms while the real Sam punched him in the face. Not being able to move his arms or head, Adam's legs left the floor and both of them collided with Sam's chest, and throwing all four Sams off balance, the three holding him falling over with Adam and shattering. Sam once again took aim but before he could fire, Adam was on him and knocked his gun out of his hand. Adam gripped his sheath in both hands and tried to slam it against Sam's neck, his hands the only barrier between him and a crushed windpipe. Sam tried to push back against Adam but the sheath wouldn't budge. With no other way out Sam did the only thing he could. He kneed Adam in the crotch. Stumbling back and holding his groin for only a moment, Adam's hand darted for his sheath and before Sam could react he pointed it at Sam and fired, the bullet impacting between Sam's eyes, shattering his construct. As Adam turned around, he saw Sam fire his pistol into a wall, turning it to glass, and entering the glass with the girls.

VALE AIRSPACE

After taking to the skies, Marco spent a good amount of time striking down any Grimm that got too close to the transports. Marco was going to land after the last transport made it to the ground but flashes of light atop an Atlas airship caught his attention. Flying towards it, Marco saw the girl in the cape with her scythe dug into the top of the airship to stop from falling off. As Marco closed in her grip slipped and she started sliding off the edge, a look of horror on her face. Marco pointed his wand at the girl and the wind currents caught her and placed her back on the airship next to her scythe. When the girl realized she wasn't falling to her death and was back on the airship she started looking around and eventually laid her eyes on Marco, who silently landed next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding transports?" she asked.

"They've all landed," Marco said, before he saw Roman Torchwick, "He's behind this? I'm not surprised."

As Marco said this, a bright red flare flew in his direction but was knocked off course by a simple wave of his wand.

"I've had it up to here with you freaks!" Roman shouted over the wind, backing up slightly

"What's the matter? Can't win a fair fight?" Marco asked.

"You can control the weather. This is hardly fair," Roman said.

"Hey," the girl said, "Where'd his sidekick go?"

As she said that Roman's sidekick materialized and kicked her in the face.

Not daring to take his eyes off Roman, Marco had to have faith that the scythe-wielding girl could hold her own against Roman's sidekick.

Stepping up, his cloak flapping in the wind, Marco's wand lit up and sparked with energy.

"Give up here and I won't kill you," Marco said.

"And be put to death anyway?" Roman laughed, "I'll take my chances."

"Your funeral," Marco said, a bolt of lightning jumping from his wand.

Roman spun out of the way and rushed Marco while shooting at him. Marco swiped his wand and hail formed, colliding with the flares. Roman ran through the explosion and his cane collided with the side of Marco's head and he saw stars but Roman didn't let up, hitting the back of Marco's knees before hitting him up the chin. Seeing double and spitting out blood, Marco aimed his wand at Roman and let off a devastating lightning strike which missed by a mile and struck the bridge.

As Marco's vision focused, he swiped his wand and a gust of wind crashed into Roman from the side and he flew off the side of the airship. Before he had gone out of range, Roman turned his cane towards Marco and the hook launched out the end, caught Marco's shoulder and yanked him off his feet and over the edge. As the wind whistled in Marco's ears, the hook of the cane retracted until he became level with Roman. As soon as their eyes met Roman lunged for the Weather Wand, not quite grabbing it but knocking it out of Marco's hand. Now both Marco and Roman were in freefall with the only way to save themselves was floating in between them. As they were tumbling through the air, Marco grabbed for the wand first but Roman grabbed his wrist. As Roman reached for the wand he fumbled it and his hand approached Marco's face which he promptly bit.

As Roman's hand recoiled, he spat at Marco but the saliva didn't come anywhere near Marco. Roman then repositioned himself and his foot flew into Marco's crotch but Marco ignored it and dug his thumb into Roman's eye. Roman instinctively closed his eye and Marco capitalized on this opportunity and snatched the wand out of the air and conjuring air currents to halt his descent.

Roman wasn't so lucky and continued to fall into the asphalt with a sickening thud.

"Adios, dirtbag," Marco said before turning around and seeing the airship they were just on crash into the streets.

VALE

Leonard and Mick emerged from a broken window and into the Grimm infested streets. As soon as they exited the reflection, the Grimm sensed The Rogues' for once righteous anger that anyone would slaughter innocents so carelessly. The Grimm zeroed in on them and it cost them their lives as they were frozen and incinerated. When Leonard and Mick saw a group of civilians being shot at by Atlas robots they didn't hesitate to intervene. Simultaneously letting loose a blizzard and an inferno, the hostile Atlas robots were encased in ice or melted to slag in under four seconds.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked, offering his hand to a man on the ground.

"Alright, which way to the nearest safe zone?" Leonard asked.

"There is no safe zone," one of the civilians cried.

"Then we'll keep you safe," Leonard said.

While searching the city for survivors and a safe place to set up, Leonard and Mick ran into General Ironwood who turned out to be a cyborg and two other Hunters, one who Leonard and Mick recognized from Beacon all that time ago, another completely unfamiliar to them. The sight of the General and real Hunters seemed to calm the nerves of the civilians Leonard and Mick were escorting.

"I still need to get to my ship," the General said.

As he said that the whine of engines was heard and everyone looked skyward, the General's ship falling from the sky and onto the street.

"Won't be much of a walk," one of the Hunters said while scratching his head.

At that moment, the trashed Atlas robots started struggling, Leonard and Mick prepared their weapons, ready to fight again if need be. Luckily that was not the case and the robots fell limp after a few moments of trying to get up. At that moment static filled the air and Leonard and Mick heard the whipping of wind. As they turned around they saw Marco descending from the sky.

"Roman Torchwick is dead," Marco announced to Leonard, Mick, and the General.

"Dead? You're sure?" Ironwood asked.

"He fell off that airship onto the asphalt. I didn't need to check," Marco said.

"Yes, you did. He could have had his Aura up," Ironwood said angrily.

"Oh. Right," Marco said.

At that moment, Marco saw something fly into Vale a few blocks over.

"Uh, we're gonna go check that out, right guys?" Marco asked, fearful of the General's wrath.

The Rogues jogged off, intent on finding what they believed to be more Grimm and escaping the General's wrath.

When The Rogues turned the corner they heard a panicked voice and saw a blonde boy in armor with a sword at his hip shouting into his scroll.

"She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

A voice came from the boy's scroll that The Rogues couldn't quite make out.

"Don't worry about me!" the boy shouted before leaning against a wall and speaking at a normal volume, "Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

Once again a faint voice emanated from his scroll before the boy screamed and threw it onto the ground before collapsing and breaking into tears.

Leonard approached the boy, got down onto one knee, and put his hand on his shoulder before saying, "Hey, kid if your girlfriend is going after who we think she's going after, she's going to need help but you need to tell us where she is."  
The boy looked up, "What?"  
"The tower, which tower is she at?" Leonard said.

"B-Beacon Tower," the boy stuttered, tears still rolling down his face.

"Alright, Weather Wizard, get us there," Leonard ordered.

Air currents picked up The Rogues as Weather Wizard flew them off to Beacon.

The Rogues flew over Beacon's campus. While Marco was focusing on making it to Beacon Tower, Leonard and Mick were scanning the ground for Sam.

"There!" Mick shouted, pointing down to a smudge of orange and green on the ground.

As Marco set them down, Leonard walked over to Sam, who was looking over two wounded girls.

"Mirror Master," Leonard greeted.

"Cold," Sam responded.

"We know where the woman behind this is and we can't take her down without you," Leonard said, offering Sam his hand.

"What's one more fight against a superpowered sociopath?" Sam asked dryly, taking Leonard's hand and standing up, "Let's go."

The Rogues' eyes widened at the sight that met them when they reached the top of the tower. Two blurs were racing around the woman one, a blur of pure red that The Rogues didn't pay any mind to. The second blur is what caught their attention. It was a blur of red and yellow with lightning streaking off of it was racing around, fighting the woman. Every blast of fire hitting nothing but thin air as it clumsily maneuvered around the flames but every time a tornado emerged from the blur it was dispelled with a wave of her hand and every time it got close it was forced away by flames radiating from every crevice of the woman's body. The dragon-like Grimm was sitting on the tower was watching the battle intently while a red-haired girl in brown and bronze was cowering behind some rubble.  
Mick looked at Leonard, eyes wide behind his goggles, "Could that be him?"

"It can't be," Leonard said, unsurely, "His movements aren't as precise. Too much wasted energy. Besides, she didn't get the rails beaten offa her yet."

As soon as they landed on the tower The Rogues drew their weapons and fired. The woman was hit in the back by ice, fire, lightning, and glass. The impact threw the woman off the tower.  
The blur carefully looked over the edge and was struck under the chin by a fiery fist and knocked back near The Rogues' feet, no features discernable on his blurring face except for the blonde hair on the top of his head. The Rogues also saw what he was wearing: a red T-shirt with a hastily painted yellow lightning bolt with a yellow circle around it, elbow and knee pads, red and yellow fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and yellow boots. The lightning bolt sold them. This was The Flash.

Mick fired on the woman but she waved her hand and the flames turned around and completely engulfed Mick.

"Oh my god!" Flash shouted.

However, none of The Rogues were concerned because moments later, all the flames were absorbed into Mick's suit before he released the energy he absorbed back onto the woman which pushed her back before she somersaulted in mid-air and flew back towards Mick, intent on colliding with him before he pointed his wrist at her and a blast of foam covered her face.

She was clawing at the foam, trying desperately to get it off when Mick sidestepped and she missed him completely and flew off the side of the tower.

Finally wiping the foam off her face, the woman flew back to the tower only to smash face-first into a barrier of ice that Leonard created. Flying around the wall, the woman landed back on the tower. Launching a wave of fire, each Rogue plus Flash was targeted. Leonard's guns dispersed the fire headed towards him and Sam, Mick absorbed the energy, and Marco and Flash extinguished the flames with gusts of wind.

As the woman was focusing on The Rogues and Flash, a bullet hit her in the back. It was Ruby.

"That was for Penny!" she shouted, cycling her sniper-scythe before charging at the woman and swinging her scythe down, the blade was caught on one of her swords but it provided a welcome distraction.

Marco sent a bolt of lightning hurtling towards the woman as she turned her head to face The Rogues. Her hand shot up, and a beam of fire was expelled from it, meeting the lightning bolt head-on. As she struggled to keep the crackling intensity of the lightning bolt away from her with fire while holding back Ruby's massive scythe, Mick flanked her and discharged his weapon, coating the woman in flames.

The woman's strength started failing her and Marco's lightning bolt broke through the current of fire, electrocuting her. At that moment, the massive Grimm that had been watching the fight slammed its tail onto the floor sending portions of it and the people on it careening off the tower.

Leonard saw three other people fall with him. Ruby, Flash, and the red-haired girl that they had been sent to save.

Flash was the first to get his bearings, grabbing Leonard, he started falling closer to the tower. As soon as his feet touched the tower he started running down it and eventually on to the ground.

"Slide into it," he muttered.

Looking up, Leonard and Flash saw Ruby grab the other girl, burst into petals, and fly down to the ground safely before the petals diminished and they fell to the ground.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Ruby asked, looking over her fallen friend.

"I'll be okay, Ruby," Pyrrha said holding her ankle.

"You're hurt, I can get you to a doctor, just tell me whe-" Flash started saying before he was interrupted by the dragon-like Grimm landing violently next to them.

"Oh, hell," Leonard groaned, aiming his pistols and shooting the Grimm, covering parts of it in ice but nothing having too much effect.

Ruby also tried to hurt the enormous Grimm by shooting it and bolting around its body and slashing it in various places but her efforts were in vain.

As goo was dripping off of the Grimm, Flash darted around phasing through the newly spawned Grimm improperly and causing them to explode. With a guttural roar, the Grimm's tail rose up slammed on top of Leonard but was stopped by the cold field.

"Hey," Leonard called.

"Yeah?" Flash asked.

"I have an idea," Leonard said before explaining the idea to Flash and turning around to shoot the Grimm some more when he heard the sound of Flash running off.

"Where's he going?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see. Now get back," Leonard ordered Ruby as they backed away from the Grimm. Then they waited. The Grimm grew closer and as it opened its mouth to consume them they heard the sound barrier break and saw a red rocket collide with the Grimm's face, flinging its head to the side. It wasn't enough. Two of the Grimm's eyes were hanging out of its sockets and a handful of its teeth were ruined but it was still alive.

"Dammit," Leonard said, frustrated that the Grimm didn't die, before turning to Ruby, "Ruby, I want you to pry open that thing's mouth. Can you do that?"  
"Why?"

Leonard briefly showed her what he had in store and Ruby looked at him then the Grimm and said, "I think I can manage that."

Ruby ran towards the Grimm and stuck the blade of her scythe under the Grimm's mouth and burst into petals, flying up and dropping on the scythe's shaft, forcing its mouth open before taking it out and planting the speartip on the bottom of the Grimm's mouth while the roof of its mouth rested on the top of her scythe.

Not a second was spared in pulling the pin and throwing the Cold Grenade down the Grimm's throat. Once the grenade disappeared Leonard and Ruby backed away and waited. After a tense moment, the Grimm began to violently spasm until it was covered by ice from the inside out. Walking up to the Grimm, Leonard held his gun by the barrel and smashed the ice-covered Grimm with the handle, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. Holstering his gun, Leonard turned to Flash, Ruby, and Pyrrha. Who after finally having time, were looking at Flash in wonder.

"We should really get you to a doctor," Flash said, looking at Pyrrha's bleeding ankle.

"I suppose we should," Pyrrha said, trying to stand up, but fell back down after putting pressure on her leg. Flash raced over to catch her.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," he said, picking her up and running off to find a medic, leaving Leonard and Ruby alone together.

"You were real brave up there, kid," Leonard said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ruby said, looking away and scratching the back of her head.

"You fought the mastermind of this citywide crisis and came out of it alive. That takes a lot of courage and skill."

"Well, I guess. Should we go help your friends?" Ruby asked.

"Do you know who to get up there?" Leonard asked.

"No," Ruby said dejectedly before asking, "You're not worried about them?"  
"Nah, they've fought tougher and come out on top," Leonard said, looking at the flashes of fire and lightning at the top of the tower.

Mick and Marco melted sharpened ice that was flung their way while Sam ducked under the barrage, firing his remaining pistol. For each shot of Sam's that was deflected the woman would be engulfed in fire or pelted with softball-sized hail.

Eventually, the woman was able to close in on Mick and kicked him in the stomach, leaving him gasping for breath. This was a fatal mistake that presented the opportunity for Sam and Marco to flank the woman on each side.

Sam shot his gun at the same time Marco expelled a lightning bolt from his wand.

While the woman was preoccupied with Sam, she turned around too late and the left side of her face was struck by the lightning, shattering her Aura and horribly scarring her face. Screaming in pain and rage the woman focused all of her attacks on Marco, fire, arrows, and all, leaving an opening for Sam to finish the fight.

Pulling out his handheld mirror, Sam pointed it at the woman and a flash of light accompanied by the sound of an old-fashioned camera followed. While the light was dying down Sam heard a scream of pain and was initially confused but then saw why. Sam hadn't gotten the woman entirely inside his mirror. Just her left arm, leaving the woman without it. While the woman was holding her stump of an arm, trying to stop the bleeding, Mick, Sam, and Marco surrounded her pointing their weapons at her, intent on ending the mastermind behind this crisis.

"Wait!" A voice called.

Looking behind them, The Rogues saw the General, the Hunter and Huntress he was with earlier, and the Headmaster.

"Oh for the love of god, don't give us an 'if you kill her you're just as bad as her speech,'" Mick groaned.

"No," the General said, "But if you do it will be considered murder and we will take you in."

The Rogues looked at each other and their battered, tired forms and had a silent conversation.

"Fine," Mick said, before grabbing the woman under her remaining arm and shoving her toward the Hunters, as she was restrained by a purple aura, "She's your problem now."

"Thank y-" the Headmaster started before he was interrupted.

"Mick, Sam, Mardon," the woman said with enough malice in her voice to make Doomsday sound like a kitten, "I hope you've all had fulfilling lives. Achieved your life's dreams. It will make seeing all you've worked for burned to ashes so much sweeter."

The Rogues were silent for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter that would make The Joker jealous.

"Don't you laugh at me!" the woman shouted, flames dancing around her remaining eye. Fortunately, she couldn't move because of the purple aura encasing her.  
"Would you like to come down?" the Huntress who was restraining the woman asked.

"Yeah," Mick said, looking back to Sam and Marco.

The Rogues were surprised when they were encased in a purple aura and gently floated down to the base of the tower.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," Marco yawned while stretching.

"How'd you guys do?" Leonard asked, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Jesus!" Sam said, practically jumping out of his skin, "Where the hell'd you come from?"  
"Back there," Leonard said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a tree he was no doubt leaning against.

"Well to answer your question, we did pretty well," Mick said, detaching his breathing apparatus and pulling his cowl down, exposing his head to the cool night air. The other Rogues did the same.

After reaching the evacuation point The Rogues saw Ruby and the Schnee girl fussing over the girls Sam had saved while Nora, Ren, and the boy who had sent them to the tower were all fussing over Pyrrha, Flash nowhere in sight. Finding the area safe enough compared to the crisis they'd just survived, the cross-dimensional castaways found the nearest open space and collapsed into a heap of weapons and exhaustion.

"So who's bright idea was it to rob that damn bank?"


End file.
